


Crossed

by MovieCriticGamer101



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Points of View, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Sucker Punch - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieCriticGamer101/pseuds/MovieCriticGamer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2019, a young man lives his own life on Earth as the usual American - partying once in awhile, hanging out, thinking about life, listening to music and watching movies. However, during one night at a party,  John blacks out and suddenly finds himself in the year 1960. After running into the five girls, he will have to do whatever it takes to get back home - alive. Characters will be added later, and a few changes will be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is also told in different perspectives - mostly first person for my OC, and third person for a few other parts.
> 
> Enjoy! <3 ( Also my first time attempting to write a long fanfiction. =) )
> 
> Also, I wasn't too happy with how I started in the beginning since I didn't want to make this fanfiction too much of a comedy, so I just wanted to change the beginning a little bit, and maybe make it a bit more dramatic.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!

**June 12th, 2019 - FLORIDA, 2:35PM. -**

Turning 21 would be one of the best "hell of a moment" memories I would ever have in life. I was gonna learn more about real life experiences, learn more about the world, hell -anything that can teach me about right and wrong...and how to make friends! But 

I imagined myself with a happy life - with someone who can teach me what family means to me. What  _life_ really means to me. I sighed, and I wished that I could be more happier with what I have.

But there are many things I don't really believe in that most people don't know about when they want to know  _everything, anything_ about me.

I don't believe too much in the world of religion. I don't believe in trust. I don't believe in long lasting relationships. I mean, I always wanted to be close to someone I cared about, and look how that turned out. I trust them and they push me away or just try kissing my ass.

I don't know about guardian angels. And I don't know about second chances.

\--

Here I am, finally finishing up my exam for class that I needed to make up for while I was away for a week - STUCK IN MIAMI! Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit though, but still! You know how much traffic there was because of a bridge accident? A hell load of traffic. Ugh. I'm beginning to think that I should just stay in a place where there  _isn't_ any traffic or just an island - a beautiful island.

But, as I was done writing down my answers, I was really nervous about passing this year. My final year of getting a Bachelor's Degree, and I do NOT want to screw this moment up. I stayed up all night, literally, studying my ass off for hours to get every piece of knowledge on paper into my head. I just had to do this last exam before I can graduate, and I would be home, sweet home!

Knowing I had only 5 minutes to check over my answers, I changed only a few answers, and then looked at the last problem, thinking like a machine.

Just...gotta...solve this...

_RING!_

The bell finally went off, and I decided to turn my answers in. Free at last! No more exams to take in college, just enjoy your moments of freedom for awhile, baby!

I was so shaken up in on the inside, I felt like I was worrying about everything over the smallest damn things. That really got into my head quickly, since my thoughts really came out as gibberish at first, but finally came out clear to me after awhile. I stopped as I speed walked outside of the place, with groups of people talking to each other, either as friends or acquaintances, feeling more relieved and happy that I was out.

I stopped, then turned around to my black Camaro, then entered my car and started the engine. This car is so amazing and cool, I've had it since I was 18, and I could be able to drive it anywhere for awhile. But, knowing that I nearly crashed into a pile of boxes containing ice, I almost got caught red handed but was let off with a citation or somethin'. Eh, I don't care about the statistics, I'm just happy I am out until something happens!

Really boring day, but also stressful, so I drove outta there quickly, and then thought to myself: Time to celebrate. I drove to the right exit, then went to McDonald's, and pulled up at the speaker. I had ordered the usual: 4 chicken wraps, and a Coke, and drove by the window to pick up my lunch.

After that, I had stopped by a parking space, and rolled down the doors and decided to put in some music. I scrolled through the screen on my car screen, and looked through artists.

Ludacris? Not right now.

Chris Brown. Err...

Drake. Maybe?

All-American Rejects? Maybe Later.

Green Day. Perfect!

I tapped on the screen and also selected Holiday. Best song I've ever heard since 2007.

I blared it up a little loudly, while eating and singing through my bites. I couldn't speak so much with so much food in my mouth, I slowed down with my eating before I could choke. Ah...guilty pleasures always catch up to me, really.

I lie back and turn the volume down since some dude on the right of me keeps complaining that my music is so loud, he'd do the same damn thing if he were this crazy or excited. Just deal with it, damn it!

Anyway...I looked back at the pictures I drew in my folder. All those pictures, either from movies, games, or TV shows. Really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

All my life, I always adored movies. Just give me a specific genre - sci-fi, action, or horror, and maybe I'll leave a suggestion for you or just figure out that movie. I'd always see movies aside from the classics I've seen. For example, if I enjoyed all the Star Wars movies since they're classics, then I'll enjoy the reboot of Star Trek. If I watch something like Skyline and state that the movie sucked in my opinion, then I would prefer Battle: Los Angeles. Eh, this is a little difficult to explain, but hey, maybe you'll get the idea that I love movies with aliens, monsters, and much more of that crap people usually see in your average Hollywood movie.

Games...eh...not usually what I'd do on an average weekend and all that. Just for the hell of it, I used to be a zombie addict. Call of Duty first thing when I play with my friends on the Playstation or XBOX. Hell, maybe even Dead Rising. Video games weren't really my life though. Got pretty boring from the moment I started playing Black Ops 2 with zombies for the first time in almost a year and a half, and nothing amused me that much.

I sigh after eating, and turn the radio down, before I take a moment to look at my folder. What have I done in life...? I couldn't stop thinking for a second, just one second, about what has been going on. If I could only clear out this stress and see what is going on.. haven't seen a few of my friends in awhile. Maybe I could bring them over to my 21st? Let's see what happens...

The folder was just filled with some pictures I became very familiar with, and most of it could have been fan art. It looked blurry to me at first, based on the condition of these images.

But from what I've seen in the folder was just really, really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

 _"Over here, Over here."_ The Predator calling out to one of the soldiers.

 _"Say my name."_ Walter White from Breaking Bad.

 _"Yippe Ki-Yay mother-"_ John McClane from Die Hard's catchphrase.

However, I came across one photo I found in my folder that I think I have never seen before in my life.

"The hell is this...?" I muttered quietly, turning down my music. I held the picture carefully, and observed. There were at least five girls in dark clothing, fighting what looked like robots.

But, this picture seemed familiar. Very familiar.

Could those be the girls from that movie I've seen...? Agh...I don't know..it's actually been awhile since I've actually seen something that really got me attracted to see something like this. The design, just so realistic and phenomenal from my perspective. Five..? No...wait..

There were actually three girls in dark clothing fighting robot samurais of some sort. I can't really tell if they're samurai or robots, since they both kinda look alike, or if I'm just too blind to see.

To me, it looked like just a normal but half decent design of the battle, but in my mind, it looked like this-


	2. Mysterious Figure? / Near Crash and Ideas

**1960  
**

"Baby!" Rocket cried out, shaken with fear as she witnessed her friend nearly get killed by the other Samurai Warrior. The little girl had been critically injured in the knee while protecting Rocket, and she did not let that stop her from fighting back. The blood began to gush a little quicker than ever, but she could not give up.

Babydoll already began to jump and take another last glimpse of the Samurai before impaling it with her own flammable sword she found on the ground. She pushed the blade in deep, right into the chest plate where the Samurai, and then through the head. Dissolving into ashes, Babydoll wins the fight but stands with blood smearing on her leg.

"Ugh...!" Babydoll cried out in pain.

There was blood oozing from her knee, and boy, it had been really, really bad. It looked a little black with a kind of reddish tint.

Rocket and Sweet Pea rushed to her, giving her aid in standing. Boy, that Samurai was such a tough bitch to beat. But, little did they know that they were in more grave danger when the pillars outside began to collapse. During that fight with the Samurai, there was little destruction that took place inside, and most of it was during the battle between Babydoll and the Samurai.

\--

But, all of a sudden, Babydoll woke up gasping on her cot as she grabbed her pillow firmly. The dream had been cut off quickly before the place collapsed on her, but the blonde wasn't surprised that she wasn't the only one awake. Rocket looked to her side to see a troubled Babydoll.

"Hey, Baby..something wrong?" Rocket asked, standing up.

"We almost got killed.." Babydoll replied reluctantly, looking down at the floor. She had been a little bent out ever since her first day here at the Lennox House, and Babydoll knew it. At least it was a nightmare and not a fantasy, otherwise they'd been killed already..It may sound as cruel as it is, but..

"I remember Blondie and Amber were attempting to rescue us, but you, me and Sweet Pea were going to be dead when the pillars collapsed. After the fight with the Samurai, it just..." Babydoll paused briefly and nearly fell into a daze. She felt Rocket's arm wrapped around her neck, as if they were to embrace.

"Well, at least we survived that attack, but-" Rocket was interrupted.

"And I saw someone mysterious."

"Who?" Rocket asked the little blonde, puzzled. This was the first time that Babydoll had seen something else other than what she had seen in her fantasies.

"It looked like...a boy." Babydoll replied.

"A boy?" Rocket asked, now more confused. "You don't normally see boys in your fantasies besides -"

Babydoll blushed a little, but wasn't a little too happy. "It was...a boy who kept on yelling something and running along. I wasn't so sure what he'd look like, but he looked different than the others and Blue." Rocket knew she was telling the truth. But there was something on the inside that made her feel completely different while telling the truth.

She snapped out of her daze once again and faced Rocket. "I remember him screaming like some sort of girl and getting chased, but I don't know what he's running from."

Rocket giggled a little, but softly. This wasn't the first time she giggled at something Babydoll had said, and this wasn't the last time she would hear something about a boy being in her dream. Aside from Blue, who they had been avoiding for a very long time, this was something different. No one ever knew who that "mysterious" boy was in her dream. Either he was really mysterious or a goofball, or a bit of both. 

Babydoll was a little red, but turned back to neutral after letting out a bit of what she just mentioned.

"I think it's best if we head back to sleep, maybe rethink your plan a little more carefully." Rocket replied with a sincere smile on her face. She was right, and Babydoll knew it. Rethinking the plan would be a hell of a good idea in case everything went wrong.

"I guess you're right."

"Night, Baby."

"Night."

The two headed back to sleep, and the room fell silent.

 --

**2019**

"Holy...shit!" I whispered, laughing a littlewith shock. Had I known you could find pictures like these in your folder, I would have opened an art gallery. But the picture looked realistic,  _so realistic,_ I could hang it up on my wall. The interaction between those girls, the emotion, and all that...

But this was totally real, and I gotta show this to my friends when I hang out tonight...! Or at least keep it so I could do a few sketches.

I began to buckle up my seatbelt, finish my lunch, and switched to a different song. I was now in the mood for The Strokes, so I played Juicebox on my radio. I turned the engine on the Camaro, and began to drive. I looked back since some stupid idiot nearly didn't stop when I gave the signal that I was going to be in reverse.

So this prick comes out of the car with a bottle, and I am just about to come out when I roll down the window and shout, "Dude! The hell is wrong with you? Didn't you see the signal-"

It turned out later that this dude was a crackhead and that he was falling asleep on the wheel. I think that picture just somehow gave me some sixth sense. Agh, I can't be doing this silly talk, I better get back home to tell my mom and dad about this successful passing!

So I finally drive out of the parking lot, looking side to side as I smile with glee and keep my shades on. This is gotta be one of the most happiest moments of my life, especially that mysterious picture I found in the folder. It's still giving me visions, though, so I wouldn't mind going back home and resting my eyes JUST a little bit.

Huh...that picture seems familiar. Wasn't that the movie I saw with those five girls acting like total badasses trying to escape a mental hospital? Heh, could be wrong.

\--

As I drive through the bridge and on the right of the gas station, I can't help but sing along to my favorite music.

Then, out of the blue, I hear:

_FRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"Shit!" I yell out, frantically spinning the wheel to my right as the truck was right about to hit me. The tires screech off of the road and land on grass that's nearby another road. Thank God I didn't even crash...Just before I drive straight and pay attention, a truck just-

Hold on...that truck wasn't even there! I just spun a right and nearly pulled off a Bad Boys II, not knowing that NOTHING was there! Jesus, I must be losing my mind...and I gotta stop cussin'...

That truck was big - with black, gray, and many other dark colors. I think it had a man in the driver's seat, but I can't be so sure since I'm really shaken up about who I almost crashed into. Pfft, drivers these days...I'm just saying. And something mysterious just happened with these two events - a picture that suddenly gave me visions of something, and plus a truck that I didn't think was there almost crashing into me!

I gotta stop fantasizing bro...ever since I watched Transformers and Inception, boy was I in for a crazy dream. Acting like DiCaprio when he enters people's dreams and Shia LaBeouf running through the city being chased by Decepticons. Boy, that was amazing..

But, after looking at that "truck", I hear something on my phone. I turn around and tap my phone twice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yo, wassup bro?" My friend Ray calls me through the phone.

"Hey, what's up, man!? How's it going?" I finally speak with excitement. Finally speakin' to one of my best buddies to put in a hell load of happiness. "You excited for the party tonight?"

"Hell yeah, it's great to have you back after a long time in that really boring place!"

I was still shaking with fear, but I let out a little laugh. "Guess it's better to be late than never, right?"

"Oh hell yeah! You okay, man? You sound a little shaky."

"Yeah, yeah, I just found something in my folder."

"What, your little Dictonary books?"

Me and Ray Ray laughed really hard, but I quickly replied, "No dude, even better! This stuff I found in my car is just reality without the TV! Just when I get out of school, this folder appears on the passenger seat, and it is filled with PHOTOS!"

My buddy on the other line started  _cracking up._ He didn't know what I was  _actually_ going to say, but he seemed very enthusiastic. "Dude, you are bringing in the jackpot!"

"Haha, I guess you're right! I...I was just about to look a little deeper into the folder though, but some idiot just nearly crashed to the side of me, but it's all good, bro."

"Hey, at least it wasn't his friends coming at you, wonder what could have went on down there."

"Eh, I'll be fine, not that big of a deal."

Ray laughed a little more, but he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, the party is exactly at 8:30, what time are you comin'?"

"Ah, man, since I gotta help with something personal, maybe at around 8:15?"

"Okay, man, see you there!"

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Careful not to get too hooked on anything that will get your heart broken repeatedly."

"Thanks man.."

I hung up, laughing a little. Ha, guess I'm in there after all. As long as anything doesn't go wrong and there's no sparks flying between anybody, I'll be totally  _fine._

And the fun is just about to start...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also made the battle scene short on this part, but you'll see more later on!


	3. Solitude and Lonliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more character development with my OC in the story. Please comment and give this a kudos if you like the story!

As I pull up to the garage, I slowly turn down the radio, and remove the keys from the ignition. Then I open the door and start whispering in victory. I had no idea why I was this excited, but being filled with so much enthusiasm kept coming up to me. I threw my bag on the ground, and noticed a hell load of paper fly out from it.

"Ah, shit..there goes my papers..." I muttered to myself as I got up from my car and ran to grab those papers. Probably needed them for later on when I get back.

As I was running to grab the sheets of paper that flew into the sky, I heard someone yell from behind.

"Son, get the hell off the road!"

It was one of those neighbors next door, the elderly Mr. Callahan. He looked about 55 to 60 years old, somewhat a type of veteran in a war of some sort.

_But all of a sudden, a black and white car comes by at supersonic speed and is coming towards me._

_"Oh, hell!"_

_I begin to run away but this car is_ way _too fast for me._

_The car then gets even fast, maybe at least 200 miles per hour!_

_But as soon as I make my way to some tall tree, that car hits me, and I go flying into the horizon, feeling motionless._

_-_

I only jumped out of the way right in time as I grabbed the last pile of papers lying on the ground.

Maybe next time I'll learn not to drop anything and go running out in the street like an idiot.

"Thanks Mike!" I called out to him. Before I met him when I was very little, he was with my family, always offering to watch over me while parents were away. Sometimes he was real grumpy, but somewhere genuine on the inside. When my parents disappeared at 6 years old from a mysterious event that took place in my house, when some guy in a fancy suit and mustache grabbed them, but I never had a moment to catch his face. And when my parents came back to me at 16, nothing would ever be the same for me again. The same guy with the mustache came back, but was masked and killed them. I saw Callahan get beat down while trying to stop that man and I was just driving back home from work. A tear fell from my eye, but I just shed it and sighed. No tears this time..

\--

After grabbing most of my papers that I had tossed, I placed them back into my binder, then walked towards the location to where I dropped my bag nearby the car. I placed the binder back into my bag, and then walked to the door. I opened the door and noticed nobody was here at home, always remembering that I lived alone. I feel really lonely, though. It's been far too long since I've actually had company. Probably since I was 17. I just sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling my heart drop down a notch. Some days I wish I had people over, some days I don't, it's just too mixed for me to think about right now.

I let out a sigh of relief but with a bit of abrupt sadness in addition. I looked around and admired how clean my apartment was- the walls didn't look dull, and the colors were pretty interesting for me to see- green, blue, gray, whatever. The halls were neat, and all the accessories weren't damaged.

Been fixing up this apartment of mine for awhile since last summer, but I managed to somehow add a little bit of a taste that will catch most of the guests' attention. I added a bit of picture frames of famous artists, such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Michaelangelo, and much more. Art isn't usually my thing, but my own art is somewhere to be found one day. Just one day..

So..I remove my jacket and shoes, then decide to check my email on my computer as I walk into my room. And man, the room is hot, I forgot to fix the AC! It feels like I'm living in a volcano sometimes, based on the condition of my room and the exhaustion and all that. Just one more day of having to deal with this red heat, and then one day my room will erupt.

So I sit down on my chair, activate my monitor, and look through messages. Nothing really significant, not too much..

_Going to work a little later, checked._

_Studied_ _for the finals, checked._

_and.._

There was just one email I couldn't identify due to it's bewildering language. I muttered quietly, then opened the email. Just in case it was one of those stupid pop up faces, I decided to open up new tabs. Sometimes people will prank you with these pop up faces, scams, and all that shit just to scare you or something.

Then, all I could see were symbols - Just some random symbols, kind of what you would see in sci-fi movies, when understanding what the extraterrestrials are trying to say.

But it was  _way_ too tiny. I wanted to zoom in, but there was something wrong with the computer. I grabbed my glasses and pressed my face to the screen a little to read it, but still wouldn't let me read..

Hold on a second...this isn't alien language, I just highlighted those symbols, and they've made the translation unreadable! Am I going insane or something? I'd better go wash my face in the bathroom quick!

I dashed out of my room and went to the restroom, opening the door in such a hurry, and beginning to wash my face. I'd never do drugs,  _ever._ Because if I did, I'd be dead. 

I felt the cold water run through the palms of my hands as I grabbed some water to rub on my face.  _Ah...that's much better. Just let that cold water wake you up a little bit, Johnny Boy._ But then, I saw something yellow - a note on the mirror.

I grabbed the post it note, and read the following-

_Be careful out at that party tonight, and be safe, kid._

Huh..must be Mr. Callahan caring about me ever since my family was gone. Though sometimes he can be a bit of a rowdy man, he always treated me like a son he never had. 

I remember moving into the neighborhood into the other city when I was 18, and somehow had a bit of conflict between me and the man. But nonetheless, we have had our differences, moved on, and became a little bonded despite my loneliness. 

Just gotta sit down, think about what I'm doing, and then wait for the party to start.

Just gotta give me more time to think and clear your thoughts, just so nothing happens.

I looked at my watch - 2:55PM. Guess I'd have plenty of time to kill, better shower and get to sleep for awhile. 

Or watch some movie.

Maybe Cloverfield? A monster attacking New York while someone grabs a shaky camera and yells?

Quarantine? Zombies in a apartment?

Dawn of the Dead? A zombie apocalypse?

Let's see.

\--

I lay on my bed, in my usual daydreaming daze, looking up at the ceiling after a nice, hot shower. Hell, I'd been having weird dreams about aliens, machines, and monsters. Hell, I was even beginning to write out my ideas for a movie or novel. But, everything is too cloudy.

I got up from my bed, and lazily sat on my chair, facing the computer. 

"Computer? Can you please put on Cloverfield?"

I wasn't too surprised when the machine went into my collection, and already started playing the movie. 

"Oh, and can you set the alarm to 7:30PM?"

And just like that, the alarm was all set and ready. So, all I could do was sigh loudly, and slouch to my bed. I was extremely fatigue, I remember feeling so comfy and paralyzed, lying down. Wishing I had company and felt more happier.

And all I could remember was that everything slowly went black as I dazed off into sleep.

**Unknown World...?**

I woke up to find myself on a ark, but something made of out steel, Pure steel. I felt like I was caught in the events of Noah's ark the moment I felt rain pouring down on me. I felt like bad weather was going to catch up with me. Could I run? Walk? Investigate? All I could think of doing right now is standing up.

And so I did..

I looked straightforward and noticed something that would never exit the back of my fantasy - multiple volcanoes that are releasing fire, but also tsunamis filled with really cold water. No one could expect weather like that unless someone from above would be really serious yet stupid enough to cause a natural disaster. But as far as I was concerned, this was more deadlier than Dante's Peak and 2012.

There were flakes in the sky, but most of them fell down along with the heavy rain. The atmosphere looked  _devastating-_ plenty of destruction on islands, trees, and even those who I've heard screaming in terror as hell froze over. Literally.

I could see thousands of civilians attempting to enter the arks, and most of them getting caught in the middle of this shitstorm. So much fire, I could feel a tint of lava splash on my face. I screamed loudly, it hurt like hell, I was expecting third degree burns. It felt like a thousand cuts were being placed on my face. The fire just somehow blasted into the air like geysers and there were several locations of these people attempting to evade the weather, but were unsuccessful. I covered my cheek, that damn piece of lava rock really burnt me. It was just like watching God destroy the world for 40 days and 40 nights, and I was Noah. And I was watching these people fight for survival, especially against each other to defend their lives and loved ones. And all of a sudden, those three girls with some sort of other girl were on another ark.

I wasn't even kidding when I had seen the same girl from the same exact image I found in the car. It was that Babydoll girl, she had her battle uniform on, and she was with those others: Rocket, Sweet Pea, and what looked like Blondie. I turned around, and put my arms in the air, waving to them for help. They did  _not_  recognize my signals, so I decided to let out a yell.

"HEY! RIGHT HERE!" I yelled out with most of my breath!

Still no response, but one of them looks at me. The blonde girl...with the leather outfit, short shorts, and hood just glared at me. It wasn't a death glare. It was a glare of terror.

I looked back in confusion, then turned around to see a wave of lava come down on me.

I watched in terror, shock, and surprise as I felt the hot, liquid fire consume me. And I didn't move after that.


	4. Rescue Mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more of the OC and the interaction with the others later on!

**2019**

I woke up with a gasp, looking around in the darkness, only hearing nothing but the fan spin. It was hot in here, and I felt a lot of sweat come down from my head. Knowing how much of a bad dream I had, I suddenly remembered those girls from the photos I found in my car earlier today. I wondered how they managed to get into my dream. That picture must have had an effect on me when I first saw it, but I feel that the picture must have had something inside of it that affected me in a mysterious way I couldn't find out about. Oh well, I guess I gotta be- What? 

The party...

I looked at my phone, and heard Frag Out by DJ ASSASS1N. It was Ray calling me, and I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't know to care about the time or not since I was exhausted. I pressed the green button on my phone to answer, and I wouldn't be expecting anything friendly nor critical.

"Hello?" I began, feeling a little drowsy from my sleep.

"Man, where are you? The party is very chaotic than you think it is!" Ray called out, a little disappointed but excited. "I've been trying to call you, but you haven't been answering!"

I was stuck stunned for a second, though. Chaotic? But how? I only slept for a few minutes, it's  like I've been in another world.. I looked at my watch, and I was pissed. 8:30PM. I knew it. 

"Chaotic? In what way?" I asked. I didn't know why I asked, but I just did anyway, getting up from my bed, donning my blue, long sleeve shirt underneath my Strokes T-Shirt as I placed my jeans and shoes on. I had been late, but I didn't really think about showing up to the party or not, based on the tone of my friend. Never in any of the parties I went to had there been anything crazy going on, unlike what you usually see in the movies where teens start partying like Project X. But from something like this, I couldn't tell if he was being dead serious or not.

"Everybody is dancing like crazy, I'm gonna need your help man! There are people fighting each other like crazy, and all the girls have been leaving and doing the same crazy shit!"

I knew this was going to go down the moment I heard the word "chaotic".

"I thought you said there wasn't any crazy substances at that party! Why the hell-" I stopped at that moment, then thought to myself. I was taking a pretty big risk going to that party to bust my friend's ass outta there. But I wasn't risking going into that party to be just like those sad, desperate wannabe popular jocks.

"You want me to come pick you up and head to that second party you were talking about?" I asked, finally putting on my brown hoodie. "I'm only 25 minutes away, and you can wait outside, I'll be there in no time."

"I don't know man..my friend is down there and he's really pissed that I'm not coming in." Ray replied.

"Okay, do  _not_ listen to him. He'll get you drugged and the next thing you know, you'll be in jail before you can even run away! Look, just- just stay away from whoever you're with or whoever you know that may be getting all hyped up and dangerous, just as a precaution. I'm coming to get you." I grabbed the keys and my wallet, closed the door to my room, and dashed outside.

"But..." Ray began.

"Dude, don't worry about them, worry about your safety! Your friends are more likely than screwed anyway!"

"All right...see you bro."

"See you, too."

I hung up and ran to my Camaro. This was the first time I've had to deal with a friend who was stuck in this catastrophic party. Not all parties that I had went to were this disastrous, not including small parties and formal parties. I worriedly entered my car, put the key in the ignition, turned it, and then began to drive out of the garage.  _I had to get my friend out of there. And now._

Once I got out through the gate, I drove into the direction where my friend would be at, but all of a sudden, I began to experience hallucinations,  _again._ I'm beginning to wonder if that picture had put me into a daze for looking at that picture for so long. I would focus on that right now, but there were arrows were I was looking seeming to guide me to my best friend. Ugh, I hope that if someone put in some type of drug in there. I'd be pissed for sure!

I turned right, and sped a little. I looked around to be sure there weren't any cops behind me, and knowing that there weren't I slowed down a little anyway just to be safe. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into, but at least I can learn a lesson from this. I  _hope_  Ray isn't on something by the time I get there, or else...

Wait..

Now I remember...

I stopped at a red light and quickly grabbed the folder with the pictures. I looked at the picture with the three girls fighting the robot samurai, and looked at the back. There wasn't anything, except that strange and mysterious smell that wasn't so pleasing. It smelled like acid burning something, and I coughed and gagged, when all of a sudden, my car started to drive by itself after the green light came on. Now all this felt like I was driving inside of an Autobot..

"Hey! STOP!" I yelled, worried that I was taken over by the acid smell, but knew that there was some type of weird smell in that picture, I wasn't so sure if I was on something now, but I'd HATE, HATE to be under that weird smell forever. I then noticed that the car wasn't moving by itself and it was just me moving the car. Another hallucination from that picture, I'd better find a barrel close by and burn it. I think that taking a very close look at that picture put me under a spell...but I'm not so sure who would do it. It didn't matter, all I had to do was get to my friend quickly and get him out of there. Maybe I'll burn the picture later if it doesn't keep affecting me..

At that moment, I stopped when I found a barrel with fire inside. I stopped the car, dashed outside with the picture in my hand, and carefully, but quickly threw it into the fire. I watched for at least 2 minutes to check if it didn't regenerate, and headed back into my car. Thank God...

I began to drive my car close by to the neighborhood where I witnessed plenty of neighbors and residents leaving the area as quickly as possible. I assumed that the party is out of control, just like the disastrous moments you would see in your average monster movie. I drove to the house where the banner:

**PARTY HERE AT 8:30. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE.**

I knew I was there on time, and was expecting my friend to be outside, and looked to the passenger seat to see if there were any more pictures. And there was nothing but the seat itself.

I sighed in relief, hoping that the picture wouldn't come to me. But, when I turned around to the passenger seat, there it was again. That picture. In frustration, I grabbed it and tore it in half, but all of a sudden, some type of pixie dust sprayed in my face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

And it hurt like hell. It was like being sprayed with mace, and I got out of the car quickly and began to cover my face in pace, screaming once. Now I finally knew what was in there. Pixie dust. I guess you can say that I was also frantic about this situation because of how these hallucinations drove me crazy, especially my friend being trapped at the house, but I don't know how to react whenever I saw that my friend was right out there, laughing really hard at something.

I think I was too late, because I could hear my friend snorting like those people you see in those YouTube videos when they're dying of laughter from something.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're here!" Ray called out to me, smiling.

Man, I was feeling extremely pissed on the inside, but the outside, I was attempting to contain myself of worry. "Hey...what the fu-!"

Ray seem perplexed when he found out I was rubbing my face with water and plenty of sweat came on me. "You look like shit man, what happened to you? And what is that a picture of on your hand?"

What. The. Hell. HOW? I found the same picture I tore up with in my hand, and just decided to go with the flow. "Oh, this..? I found this in my car, it was suppose to be something pretty cool, but this got outta control for me."

"Dude...look at them...they look like warriors of some sort!"

"Yeah, I know, but..." I didn't want to tell him about the pixie dust inside, because A, he would think I'm crazy. And B, it would be pretty silly for me to explain to him what had just happened.

"Come on in, man, the party wasn't as bad as you think!" Ray called out, helping me up. "Boy, that look on your face..."

Man, I cannot believe I fell for it! Oh well, at least I had a kick out of it, giving me a laugh.

Soon, I was already inside with most of the kids, and not one thought of the picture came through my mind. I was already enthusiastic at the amount of people who were there, calm, chill, happy, and most importantly, drug free.

But then someone kept getting into my head...

And it was someone I've already seen in the dream..

Just before I could see something else, everything nearly went black, and I felt my pupils become completely black.


	5. Into the City: Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically John interacting with the girls, but only in Babydoll's fantasy as she is dancing in reality.
> 
> There are very large wolves with the structure of a supersoldier (think of Dog Soldiers) known as Hounds who attack the girls and the boy in the dream while completing their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to give this a Kudos and a comment for more chapters!

It has been quite some time since Babydoll had woken up from her dream, and had walked with the girls to rehearsal. It was the usual, impress Blue, Madame Gorski, and don't screw up. But that routine was about to change. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy in her dreams, and that made Babydoll drop a sweat from her eyebrow, by the way she thought of him. Rocket could sense what was going on with Babydoll, but had to stop herself so she wouldn't mess up her dance. Most of the girls and other bystanders were just watching normally, unaware of Babydoll's stage fright. Shit, if she was still unconfident, everybody would notice, but no, this happened to be the confident Babydoll. Her dance moves impressed every girl, especially Madame Gorski.

Ever since she got in the Lennox, met the girls, got them out with her efforts, became lobotomized, and rescued, she couldn't help but feel a balance between being herself and being different. But when she came back to the Lennox along with the girls who were brought back to life mysteriously, it wouldn't be lowly guarded, it would be  _highly._ And boy, did that piss her off. It also pissed off Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie, and Amber, and they were about to escape. Babydoll just hated those thoughts. Just hated those moments except with being with her own little family.

She hated the priest, Blue, and guy who would dare cross her and Babydoll's friends. But she liked the Wise Man. He was one clever man. But now, knowing that the boy wouldn't leave her mind, Babydoll became frightened, and began shaking.

_What's wrong with me?_ Babydoll thought to herself.  _Rocket, Sweet Pea, and everybody else is staring at me. I can't back out and end up getting my own family in trouble again. I just gotta focus. Focus, focus, focus, focus._

There was a song playing on the radio, and she remembered her first dance in front of the rehearsal room, told by Madame Gorski:

_If you do not dance you have no purpose. And we don't keep things here that have no purpose._

_You see, your fight for survival starts right now._

_You don't want to be judged? You won't be._

_You don't think you're strong enough? You are._

_You are afraid. Don't be._

_You have all the weapons you need._

_Now fight!_

Babydoll, being a little more triumphant, now shakes off the tension and begins to close her eyes to dance.

In another world, she finds herself standing in a calm and stormy world, but not of her own little worlds that she has traveled to.

This was Earth, and there were modernized cities. For damn sure, it was somewhere in the distant future away from 1960, and Babydoll began to stroll around, observing the scenery of this place. Everything didn't look clean, as if a world war were to take place. It was night time, and there were lights shining around. Nothing too smoky, but the assumptions can't be made too early, though.

_Huh...there's something that doesn't seem right here..._

Babydoll looked below while Sweet Pea followed behind her.

"You got your mind focused now?" Sweet Pea asked, checking her ammunition. Babydoll didn't reply, but she did nod reluctantly.

"Look, remember the mission - we clear the area around us, get the key, and get back to the base."

The two were ready to move, and they descended downstairs, right where a stadium was standing. At least what was left of it.

"You know, there's a little someone that you've been looking for." A voice called out.

The girls turned around, and there he was. It was the Wise Man, inside a mecha-suit. He looked satisfied, but calm. The suit was heavy, and so would the storm be, once the girls knew what they were doing.

"You all know the drill and my words of wisdom, but here are my other words of advice - Don't lose your way or you will run into deadly consequences. Don't let anything stop you."

The girls nodded and looked at one another. Babydoll seemed a little tense, but she would be able to continue through the mission. She had it all planned out - find a way through the generators, avoid the Hounds and raid the House. But there is only one problem - the Hounds can travel at fast speed, and are presumed to be carrying toxic bites, but that shouldn't be a problem for the girls.

Sweet Pea and Babydoll already had their swords and weapons, same with Rocket, Blondie, and Amber, who happened to climb inside her robot.

"All ready to go." Amber had told her friends, before the door closed on her automatically. The robot then flew off into the sky, beginning to vanish in obscurity for a side mission.

As the group ran down towards the tunnel streets, they knew they had to split up. Sweet Pea and Rocket, and Babydoll and Blondie.

They would have to go through various obstacles and Hounds - part soldier but part undead werewolves, some wearing armor, and a few just without.

Sweet Pea was already aiming her rifle straight ahead - one Hound was charging towards her, and she pulled the trigger, unloading on the monster. A pool of green blood spread on the floor, and the blonde kept advancing. Sweet Pea saw a few more hounds running towards her and Rocket, and she kept firing.

But all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a Hound jumped her from the side. She yelled, but Rocket turned around just in time to aim her gun at the brute and shoot it dead. They couldn't risk being overwhelmed and there was no way in hell that they would fail at this mission.

"Umph!" Sweet Pea grunted, grabbing her little sister's hand as Rocket quickly pulled her up and both went back to back, firing as much as possible.

More of those Hounds kept coming and coming. They were like Aliens from the  _Aliens_ movie - moving quickly and becoming even more deadlier. But every time any one of those Hounds would try to bite the two girls, they would either kick, punch, shoot, or at least do different moves to draw them away.

"Which way is the direction to the last generator?!" Rocket asked, reloading quickly.

"About 10 minutes up, if we can get past them!" Her sister replied, shooting at the creatures.

Babydoll had been confronted in a circle of Hounds - at least four, five, or six of them.

Listening to the beat and rhythm of the music, she pulled out her sword, and the Hounds were ready to attack her. One of them came a little closer, then, without being aware of Blondie tossing a tomahawk at one of the Hounds in the head, and then jumping backwards to pull off the tomahawk.

Now, at least two of the Hounds had charged towards Babydoll. She back flipped and using her sword to strike at the head of the creature, landed on the back of the Hound, then proceeded to move to her right side as the Hound bit her, missed, then was killed with a critical slash!

Blondie had used her rifle and aimed at two of the hounds that were about to grab a hold of Babydoll. Their claws were damn big, and sharp, too. Only one of the brutes were killed and one was maimed.

The dark haired Hound turned and growled, displaying his injury. And in a blink, he lunged towards Blondie, and grabbed her. She struggled to break free from the creature, but it wasn't so easy. With a look of horror on her face, Blondie thought she would be dead. But, without hesitation, she grabbed a pistol from the ground and aimed for the eye, quickly.

_BANG! BANG!_

And the Hound fell, finally deceased.

Babydoll ran in a circle, and finally a zigzag motion. There was a chunky Hound chasing after her, but the moment the girl pulled out her pistol and aimed for the head, the monster kept charging towards her despite being riddled with her bullets.

But if bullets couldn't kill it, then what would?

Then, all of a sudden, an idea surged in Babydoll's head. There was an electric fence close by her, and if she jumped at the right time, the fat brute would fry like an egg.

Panting and using a recent scratch as a motivator, she drew the Hound's attention to her. Chunk was ready to kill her. Babydoll finally turned, and with a back flip, the Hound lunged at her, and instead, grasped a hold of the fence, shocking him.

While soaring over the electrified wolf, she turned to Blondie, then reloaded her gun.

They both exchanged nods after looking at the map.

_Time to regroup._ Baby thought.  _Hopefully Sweet Pea and Rocket are already there..._

\--

Meanwhile, in a rocky ground near the generators, a boy, looking 18, but 21 was running. And he just kept panting. He wore a Strokes T-Shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath with jeans and he couldn't stop running.

"Where the hell am I?" John asked, tiredly. "What is this place?"

He couldn't help but run even more - he didn't know why he was running, and damn, he wouldn't know what he was running for - or from.

John stopped and sat near one of the doors, which appeared to be locked. He kicked the door once, and nothing happened.

He stepped back, and charged, kicking the door again. Nothing.

_I better regain my strength before I can try to get out of here..._

As the 21 year old sat down, John couldn't stop thinking about where he was. Wait..he only remembered something - a party. A loud party that went on in the neighborhood with his friends and the soda he drank. The soda..

_Must be the energy kicking in..._

But the more he was thinking, the more he was about to forget.

_C'mon, u_ _se your damn head_ _...! What happened at my that_ _party? I remember being exhausted and driving to pick him up from a disaster...then a picture that I tore just had a packet of dust flew into my face, then..._

_Sugar..._

_The caffeine..._

Oh, God, it was the caffeine! The caffeine that overcame him! The soda that could've killed him like the Hounds! But, he didn't know what the Hounds looked like. Everything went too dark for him when he started running towards the generators.

Everything wasn't mapped out for him, but if only he could just relax for one moment and not get stressed over what was happening. He didn't know how he was affected by caffeine, but one thing was for sure - he was mysteriously drugged by caffeine, and he didn't know who it was that did it.

_I better find this culprit, maybe it would make more sense to me.._

But, all of a sudden -

Out came two Hounds - but they weren't the type that were soldiers, they were just nasty, and very violate. Small Hounds, and boy, they were the worst. More rapid and insane, like a bee and a shark.

John got up and ran, but jumped over the dogs and kept running.

"Shit!" John yelled worriedly.

But they didn't act like pets. He kept running and running, attempting to find help. Looking sideways, side to side, the boy couldn't find any shelter and all he could do was run. But, there had to be a way to find someone - someone  _out there._

There already was a large wooden hut, but the inside of it had plenty of metal. John dashed straight inside, and without thinking, jumped to the top of the large, metal box.

The two tiny creatures kept growling at him, but they were already destroying the bottom of the box.

 John yelled, standing on top of the box. The little Hound soldier, filled with rage, lunged at the boy, but he kicked it at the head extremely , knocking it out. 

The last remaining Hound growled, as it froze into position, ready to attack its prey. But somehow, in that creature's eyes, it seemed to show a sign of fear.

"Ha ha!" John laughed, grabbing a metal pipe. He was shaking, but the bravery in his eyes wasn't going to die out, the boy was ready to run. He quickly got down from the box, and then ran. John did  _not_ stop running.

But all of a sudden, he saw a large sinkhole. John wondered if it could have been earthquakes that could have done this, but based on the condition, it wasn't just an earthquake. It looked like hell.

_Huh...better investigate..._

John walked towards the direction of the large sinkhole and observed it carefully. There was water, mud, and it looked like the trenches. But on the way down, there was a tunnel. Large enough to fit a speedboat that's going through a small hole.

_Let's see if my phone is good enough to shine the way through.._

He slowly descended, but just decided to slide down quickly. It was so slippery, the kid almost fell on his head, but instead, landed safely and smoothly on his behind. When his feet touched the water, it felt really cold. But that didn't matter. All he had to do was obtain a flashlight, and keep the pipe in his hands. Putting his hand through the water, he slowly dug his fingers onto something round - but it had a more rounder shaper at the top. Was it a lantern? A trick or treating bag?

Nope.

A flashlight!

John grabbed it out of the water, then pressed the button twice. The light flickered, and it was still working.

Now, preserving a flashlight and a pipe in his hands, John began to proceed into the dark, spooky tunnel.

\--

Babydoll and Blondie were already out of their own path when they noticed a bright light flashing outside of the tunnel.

There was a dark, gloomy sky outside, looking like it was about to rain.

It was too dark, but a little bright, nonetheless. Damn tunnels.

Blondie looked out, aiming her rifle, and noticed the door with the two side by side fences. This was it, their checkpoint! Now, all they had to do was raid that house. But, where were the hounds?

Blondie looked back at Babydoll, nodding as she looked to her right, careful but alert.

Babydoll followed and looked to her left, aiming her rifle. There was something wrong, and she seemed to know a little more. Where were the Hounds they were supposed to be avoiding? Was this it? Was this an ambush?

"Wait, Blondie...!" Babydoll quietly cried out.

Blondie paused and looked around with her rifle. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right..." Baby bit her lip, then holstered her weapon for a moment. She looked closely as she walked a little further, then stopped. "Someone broke in here..." The two girls observed the wooden hut, then noticed a little Hound lying next to the knocked out puny hound.

_Who would have made it to the house first...? Sweet Pea and Rocket couldn't have made it here already..._

And she was right. Sweet Pea and Rocket could have been battling their way through, just like what they did in the trenches to retrieve the map.

"Baby?" Blondie asked, a little concerned, biting her lip and drawing her shotgun. "Something isn't right..."

Babydoll nodded, and she turned to Blondie. With her sword drawn out, she noticed footprints on the ground. Those were different.

_It must have been one of those Hounds...but, who would kill their own kind?_

"Amber? You there?" Babydoll spoke on her earpiece.

_I'm here, Baby. Did you make it to the checkpoint?_ Amber spoke.

"Yes, but there seems to be a problem.."

_What's the problem now, Baby?_

"The Hounds that were here...what happened to them?"

_Not so sure, but someone must have kicked one of them and proceeded to run into one of the tunnels._

Babydoll, her face a little straight, slowly turned into a fearful expression. She kept thinking about what was happening. Would that boy she kept talking about be here? Or was it all just an illusion, like that soldier in the trenches?

_You still there? Baby?_

"Hold on a second..."

Babydoll noticed more footprints head back to the tunnel they came out of, but it was different.

\--

John was already feeling more shakier than ever, but he wasn't getting out. It was a pretty big risk to go inside these tunnels and look for help. 

While looking to the sides with his flashlight, he noticed nothing but smears of blood on the wall. Red and green. Somebody must have been down here before him and the girls. But, looking ahead, there was a bright white light on top ahead that lead to two different paths.

There was water on the side of him, but it would only be deep and it should be easy for him to get across.

He was about to walk to one of the paths ahead when all of a sudden, John stepped into what he didn't notice was a damaged floor that sent him falling in the water with a thud on his head.

"Ugh!" John grunted, rubbing his head.  _Ergh..._

He got up slowly, but couldn't find the flashlight. His heart began beating as quick as a motorbike going at a very high speed limit.

But in the distance, there was growling. Nearly the same growling he heard before, but  _way_  different.

He slowly turned and looked at the path with the bright light, and heard the roar that kept him trembling with fear and confusion. He was familiar with that voice, and he had heard it before.

And...

There it was.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

John noticed where the roar came from, and it was more terrifying than ever.

The Alpha Hound - A large, 120 foot monster with only dark hair, 4 arms; 2 of which were tiny and the others being big, 2 big legs, but his inner body obtains superhuman strength. There was a collar on its neck, and the moment it laid its eyes directly on the damaged floor, it found him. It's face looked even more petrifying, and it looked like that monster from Cloverfield.

John noticed the monster staring right at him, and was ready to attack.

"Oh, hell no..." The boy yelled, sprinting right out of the tunnel towards the direction he came in.

The Alpha was already on his heels, and with a slow, but steady, gruff, growl, he charged.

Outside the light was already beginning to flare despite the dark atmosphere outside. It was beginning to rain, but without a doubt, there would be lightning. This was already gloomy weather.

But it didn't matter. As John kept running, he was frantically screaming. "Oh, God! Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit!" Frightened, he kept hearing the loud footsteps of that Alpha and he just kept running, cursing under his breath.

The 21 year old made it out, but he had to find a way to get back up. John used the pipe to make a few holes, but that would be less helpful to get him to escape. He climbed up with the pipe, but he kept slipping and falling. He looked around quickly, and threw the pipe at the tunnel.

Finally, he saw a ladder, and it was mildly damaged. The boy ran to it quickly, and jumped to it, setting his foot on at least one bar or two. He slipped, but managed to get back up before he fell.

But it was too late. The Alpha came out, roaring, and with one quick backhand, it sent the kid screaming and flying over the hole and onto a car. His back was scratched and he was bruised.

_Oh..._  John thought, now frightened on the inside.  _It's a bad dream..._  And it was more than a bad dream.

John yelled as the Alpha jumped towards him and shook the car, slamming his fists on the sides.

"Are you the boy that killed my minions?" The Alpha boomed threateningly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"ARE YOU THE BOY THAT THE KILLED MY MINIONS?"

"Yeah...?"

"Where are the other five girls that you joined up with? WHERE IS BABYDOLL?!"

The Alpha yelled really loudly, then began to swipe the car away as John jumped out, running. This was no Hulk or Abomination he was facing, and surely, this wasn't a Dog Soldier, either.

The other five girls...he didn't know who they were too.

\--

As Sweet Pea and Rocket were about to meet up with Babydoll, both girls received feedback on their earpieces.

_Sweet Pea, Rocket. I just got transmission from Babydoll - the Alpha is already set loose. Someone must have made it to the house first before we did._ Amber explained.  _Babydoll and Blondie are fine, just meet up with them and watch your backs, I'm gonna try to make it past this storm!_

"All right, Amber." Rocket replied, holding her pistol.

They were already out of the tunnels, and now all they had to do was meet up with Babydoll. But, they had to be careful for the Alpha Hound.

In the distance, there were sounds of objects being flipped over and smashed. The two sisters prepared their guns and aimed, anticipating for more Hounds to come. Rocket had her iron sights on and noticed the Alpha charging towards them, causing great destruction along the path.

Sweet Pea had her red dot sight on, and suddenly noticed a young man running from the Hound. It was John, but little did they know who he was, as it could be the same young man from the trenches. But it wasn't.

"Hey, hey!" John yelled, running quickly. "Run!"

This quickly got Sweet Pea's attention as she was about to fire at the Hound instead of John, but her aiming was off -  _way_ off, and she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Kid! Get out of our way! You're gonna get shot!" Rocket shouted angrily, trying to get a good aim at the Alpha.

But the boy ignored her and dashed into Sweet Pea, tackling her like a football player in to the other car.

_What the f..._

Just as she was about to get up and shoot at the Alpha, Sweet Pea had already found herself on the other side of a damaged car with the boy. "Out of the way! What the hell is your problem, kid?!" Sweet Pea exclaimed, obviously pissed off. She shoved the man out of the way, but John couldn't help but grip on to her.

"Okay, there's a monster right there and it just attacked" John spoke quickly but crazily. "Here he comes!" He saw the Alpha Male coming even closer. It already caused great devastation, but turned around instead and was about to enter the house Babydoll and Blondie raided.

There was gunfire that attracted the Alpha Male as he put his claws inside one of the windows.

"Babydoll! Blondie!" Rocket cried out.

"Kid, get your hands off of me!" Sweet Pea kept shoving John as she grabbed her rifle. "Rocket! Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, just get his attention!"

\--

Sweet Pea nodded and looked back at the kid. His pupils were obviously black, but there was a shade of blue in both of them. This was some type of effect of the drink he drank out of.

He sighed, but it sounded like more of a daydream sigh than an excruciating sigh. She ignored John and kept firing at the Alpha male.  _No time for listening to that stupid kid, just gotta..._

But then, John had a better idea. He grabbed a hold of one of her grenades and decided to run closer to the Alpha.

Sweet Pea noticed and was just about to get that kid's ass handed to him, but with anger, focused on the Alpha and decided to follow him. "Rocket! I'm going after that Alpha and that kid!"

_Ugh...that kid is going to get me and my sister killed! Hopefully Amber is on the way..!_ Sweet Pea thought.

"Ugh!" Blondie grunted, looking for more shotgun shells. She had nearly wasted all of her ammo unloading on the Alpha that wouldn't just back off. She didn't notice the collar due to the amount of smoke in the building. They both had to get out of there, and NOW.

"Babydoll?! How much longer?!" Blondie shouted, reloading her weapon.

"I got the key, but Amber is almost here!" Babydoll replied, gazing at her wound. The scratch from the Alpha must've been really damn bad. She attempted to stab the leader in the eye, but knowing that the Alpha was half the Dragon's size and as strong as the Samurai she faced in the past, this was a hell of challenge to face. She placed the key inside of the handle of the sword.

However, she noticed a group of locks on the Alpha's collar. This creature had a weakness, and there had to be a weakness for every superhero and super villain.

"Blondie! I'm going to run after the Alpha and distract him! Try shooting at the locks of his collar! It should weaken him!"

Babydoll struggled, using her sword to stand up as the wound was bloody and major. But, that didn't stop her from being ready to retaliate.

The Alpha focused his attention to Babydoll, and with a quarter of his strength, lifted the top out, and his tiny arms were ready to grab a hold of one of the girls. Blondie had already drew her tomahawk and threw it in the heart of the beast that caught the weapon. He growled and was about to scratch Blondie when all of a sudden, Babydoll, hovering above the beast's left hand, flipped to the side and cut the little arm below the beast's. His puny arm fell off, and he howled in pain and anger. Blondie, clicking her tongue and aiming her gun at the locks, shot one, then two, then the last one off.

The collar nearly came off when the brute grabbed Babydoll in midair and looked at her straight in the eye. His eyes were lusting with fury, ready to kill her.

Babydoll got her legs out of his right hand when there was an explosion that went off below. The Alpha was down. Babydoll landed on her legs, and felt a little grazed until she saw John running through the smoke.

John shouted, jumping through the smoke and putting his arms around Babydoll. He lifted her up and began to carry her.

_Time to play fireman, you crazy bastard..._  John thought to himself as he moved through the fire.

Blondie soon followed behind him, and was a little surprised by the kid's actions. He didn't look act like a kid, but looked like one. John just showed out of the blue and rescued Babydoll and waited for Amber who was inside of the robot to arrive and pulverize that wolf.

Amber came out, and stepped on to the rocky ground and noticed John dragging out Babydoll.

The girls were at a loss for words as he placed Babydoll smoothly on the ground, including her sword.

The key fell out, and the man took it, then held it out to one of them.

"Sorry about your friend..." John told them, now calm and ready to help.

"Hey, are you crazy? You almost got me and my sisters-" Sweet Pea began, but noticed the boy had disappeared. Where did he go now?

Babydoll woke up and noticed the key was on her hand, and looked to her sisters that were speechless more than ever.

As the song was over, Babydoll snapped back to reality. She looked around and noticed everything was normal - Blue was there, so was Gorski, Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie, a few other bystanders, and doctors.

They were cheering and an uproar of applause had broken out in the rehearsal room. Damn, they were all impressed. Big, bright smiles came from Rocket and Gorski, who were surprised at her new dance techniques.

But all of a sudden, with Babydoll smiling a little, dashed out of the room.

"What the...? Babydoll?" Rocket asked, worriedly. Knowing that her sister had been affected by something, came after her.


	6. Waking Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Smith wakes up in the Lennox Hospital and is introduced to the people who don't take too kindly to his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to writingramblr for helping me out with the story! Really appreciate it!
> 
> Also might change around some parts a bit, so beware!

**1960**

I woke up calmly to a light shining in my eye. It took at least 20 minutes or so to clear my vision, as I struggled to stand. Something was keeping me down, and it wasn't my weight.

I opened up my eyes once again, and finally my vision was cleared. I could see bright lights, and some type of grainy ceiling. I looked to the right, and noticed a few men leaving. One of them was dressed up in a fancy white suit, and the other was just some obese man with a cross behind his back.

I was so drowsy, all I could see is black and white all around me. Was I placed in a lab where some nut job was experimenting on me? I kept fading in and out, with people coming in and out every time I kept drifting.

But all of a sudden some woman with red hair and a Jessica Rabbit look-a-like faced me from the top. She looked at me seriously, but she was calm. I wonder if this place was even depressing.

"Where am I?" I asked, attempting to clear up my voice.

She helped me stand up from my seat. I was about to topple over, but I held my weight against some desk behind me.

"It looks as if you are not from around here. You are in the Lennox Hospital." The lady spoke with a strong, but foreign accent. "My name is Madam Vera Gorski. You must be John, John Smith."

How the hell did she know my name? I don't ever remember bringing my wallet with me, did I?

"Yes, I'm John Smith." I replied, amazed.

"We have been inspecting you while the rehearsals took place. Luckily for you, came in the room near the end, walking like a drunk. One of us had to sedate you as you came across one of our dancers. You will be kept here for a week, and then we will release you after you have been cured, but we do not know if there is a way to keep you healthy. But, from what I'm seeing, you don't look like the typical teenager we see in Lennox on very few occasions."

"Uh..of course not Madam. Just one question - is this all an act? Because I'm not certain if.." I stopped mid-sentence, because my head is in pain. Ugh!

"If this was an act, we would have been changing the props already." Madam Gorski replied sternly. "And if you don't mind my one question, just to see if you aren't ill from the medicine- You are 21, yes?"

I could remember it was June 12th back home, but only 2 or 3 days away of being 21.

"Back at home, which was June 12th, I'm at least 3 days away, Madam."

"Hmm. Then you are fit to stay. But you know the usual regulations and rules of this place."

Ugh, please don't tell me. My mind is already scattered in so many places, that I can't even set my mind on one thing.

"I got the rules, ma'am- I mean Madam."

"Huh, the polite man you are- we gave you an antidote for your drug problem. It should work within two or three days before your birthday."

What? Will this help me..? Just one week and I'm let out? But, what about..?

"Now, follow along, I will show you to where you will be staying for a week. I had five girls that I looked over for months, and they both escaped. However, three were killed here, one was lobotomized, and the other escaped. But, we somehow managed to get them all back with the help of Blue's new team - his scientists, and our security is high. So do not try anything risky that will put you in a grave. He has instruments that are capable of killing or reviving anybody, soon leaving them with no condition. Some of those patients weren't lucky enough to last a day or so."

Five girls? Tough for them, must be somebody who's innocent or something. And a lab? Is this guy insane or what?

Well, let's see what happens.

\--

I walked into this rehearsal room, where all the girls usually perform. This Gorski lady was right in front of me, as I had to follow her around. Ugh, my head hurts so friggin' badly. Even after that injection to get rid of that caffeine I still had inside of me...my God. For a second, I expected to become diabetic.

And here I was - all girls and nearly no guys. I felt like I was in a comedy set like Madea's, by the looks of this place. But it wasn't. It was actually a dance room, and those effects made me feel woozy.

But, as soon as I stepped into the room on sight, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I never expected this and didn't care, as I was just the kid from the "future" and I didn't even know what the hell I was doing here.

I looked around, and there were a few people going on about their business, but the rest - just stared. And stared...

"So, this is where you will be staying. The drug should wear off tonight." Gorski spoke in her thick, European accent.

As she was about to walk out, she turned to the girls who looked at me and began tointroduce them.

"This is Amber, Blondie, Rocket, Babydoll, and this is their leader, Sweet Pea. I’ll be back later to see how well you guys are suited to each other."  She left afterward,  _still_ smiling. But as soon as she left, the girls focused  _their_ eyes on me. All I could do was just stand, frozen in fear because I didn’t know what to do now ** _._**  The moment they approached me, some of the girls were frightened, smiling, but the ones that Gorski introduced to me were frowning, and one of them was _pissed_.

And of course, it was Sweet Pea, the alpha female. "What do you think you are doing here?" She spoke in some sort of commander voice. My heart just beat as fast as a drum of bullets being fired upon a target, but I didn't flinch. "So you think you're tough? Do you know who I am? If you do, then Blue must have sent you to the wrong hospital, because we don't like boys coming into our room just like that."

_God, what a bitch..._ I thought to myself. _Just please don't lose control...don't break down, don't break down..._

"Hmm. Something must be different about you, kid." Sweet Pea continued. I bothered not to look away and looked at her straight in the eye. This didn't shock her at all, and her little infamous "Do you know who I am" line is such a horrible question. I don't know and I don't care.

"Where am I?" I asked soothingly, but confusedly. I couldn't tell if I was still drugged or if I had my blue eyes back.

Sweet Pea just face palmed and looked to the girls. One of the girls, Babydoll - the one with the 2 ponytails just studied me curiously, and looked frightened. What the hell am I doing wrong? And who the hell is Blue? And this sure doesn't look like a hospital to me.

"Rocket - Can you show this kid around, and be careful - he may be putting on an act." That tall blonde girl turned to some short haired blonde that had some haircut related to some chick in manga. I was ready to follow her lead, but she grabbed my arm tightly as my heart started to explode. I don't know why I was frightened, but it sure wasn't the drugs that had affected me. It was my behavior, and I was only a bit mentally ill. I had learned to man up before, but this is something that changed me. She pulled me close enough for her to whisper into my ear. "Leave a scratch on my sister, and I'll blind you." Sweet Pea advised me in her threatening voice.

I felt weak from whatever affected me, but my reaction time was poor. How long was this drug going to affect me? Will it _cure_ me completely? Why did this Sweet Pea all of a sudden go all bitchy on me? How did I get here? Did the drug put me on some type of hallucination? Or...did someone put me here?

"Keep your distance, sister!" One dancer had alerted Rocket. She still had her arms crossed, with her stare pointing right at me, along with Sweet Pea's. If this was on Earth, some girls wouldn't be as insane as Sweet Pea and the others. But, anything to keep me away from them.

"I know, I'll be fine." Rocket had smiled back at her sister, then looked at me neutrally. She looked cute, but she kept studying me like an alien from another planet. "Well, let's go!"

She looked all cheery, but I just followed, twiddling my thumb as I pulled my right arm to my chest for a moment. There was something about her that frightened her - I could see some type of wound on her stomach. Looked like a gunshot wound or something.

This is gonna be a lot of fun...

If none of us get killed.


	7. The Lennox "Tour".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Rocket for the first time and attempts to start fresh on his first friendship despite being anti-social in the past, and runs into even bigger problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains strong language and violence. Read at your own risk.

Following Rocket towards the exit of the room, I didn't forget what Sweet Pea had told me. But I only kept a good distance - not too far, not too close, but just right to follow her around and listen to what she had to say.

"Well...just follow me around and it won't be that hard to get used to being in Lennox." Rocket had said. Her voice was soothing and calm, but I just kept an eye out for anything that appeals to my interest and also see what Gorski said about that lab. Could be something small or their first big breakthrough. How did those four girls come back? I remember Gorski saying that Rocket, Amber, and Blondie were killed, Babydoll was lobotomized and that Sweet Pea escaped but was captured as she attempted to flee somewhere. Science must be that Blue guy's only chance to keeping this place a high maximum security prison.

"These are the rooms where we take Blue's clients, there are fresh towels in all bathrooms.." Rocket's kept on going as I followed her around. Jesus, I get that you're a sweet girl and all, but please don't make me fall asleep with that voice! I chuckled as I followed along, thinking about what I said. Never meant it in a rude way had I said out loud.

Rocket turned to me, and looked at my face when I chuckled. "You okay?" She asked.

I just nodded and sighed so I wouldn't creep her out. "Yeah, everything's good."

She just smiled and kept on walking, but I didn't know if she was still frightened from the moment I stepped into that rehearsal room. There were plenty of rooms that I went through - Kitchen, a room for those who would get locked up until they cooperated, and offices. But, she finally brought me backstage. I always wondered what it would be like to meet anybody who was famous back where I lived. That girl told me everything I was supposed to know about the rules, regulations, what this Blue guy would do if I were to be disobedient, and such.

I saw that girl sigh and sit on some type of chair, looking a bit down. I didn't know if she was crying, or if she was exhausted, I don't know, I don't know..It's been a while since I hung out with a girl, so I don't want to cause her pain, so what I'll do is see what's in the lab and get out. But, having a change of heart since everything spiraled for me when I was a kid - I decided to bend down and look at her.

But there was something in her eyes that made it a little bewildering to me - Rocket just looked at me like I was some type of enemy to her and the other girls in that rehearsal room. But, she just changed to a girl who wanted to hang out with me and talk.

"I never got your name." That girl finally spoke after a beat.

I looked at her in the eyes and nodded, then just spoke out: "Smith, John Smith."

"Oh! Madam Gorski told me about you - you're young!" Huh, I get that - 'Oh, you're so young!' 'Damn, boy you are _young!_ " Guess I'm the one portraying the role of the kid...again.

"Oh, really?" I asked, sitting down on the ground, removing my brown hoodie to reveal my black T-shirt with long blue sleeves underneath. "What was in it?"

"Oh, just nothing special. Oh, and don't worry about Sweet Pea - she just has a weird hate for boys...especially Blue..ever since I came back to life with his little...technology. You know, when we were little, we were so close, and when I was sent here because of my problems...well, dear...she followed along and didn't trust anybody, not even guys, but that's when Babydoll came in and got us out and....Blue..."

"Who's Blue?"

Her happy, calm look turned into a serious but reserved look when she was explaining everything to me about Blue. Told me he was an "unbalanced freak", that he is corrupt with his power over what girls he wants and all the details that were enough to shock me inside.

"So, Blue is the one with the fancy suits and mustache?" I asked once again. "That one dude who has his hair slicked down and acts like some Elvis Presley man, but insane?"

Rocket just nodded, and in fact, she looked a little more serious and frightened, now that I blurted that out.

But, after a few moments, she giggled. Strange, I never see reactions like this happen before. Probably because I'm not too social. But, this is just my first attempt.

"You're cute, but funny. But you do look like Jesus, with your hair and all that." Rocket pointed out my extremely long hair and beard. "I'm not so sure how Babydoll is going to react when she takes another look at you like that. She was always talking about how some boy keeps popping into her dreams, screaming like a girl, or something." She just giggled even more, but not as soft, and that just made me smirk. What a sweet girl.

Guess she was right - forgot to give myself a cut and shave for a long time! I never even bothered to look into the mirror to see what I really look like. I remember having blue eyes, a bit of wavy short hair and some type of beard that's really attractive. But never, ever - remembered looking like Jesus.

"Heh, thanks.." I replied, pushing my long hair back. I couldn't think of what else to say to make conversation, but I just stood up to stretch out my legs, and I just sat back down, feeling a bit of cramps while standing for far too long. I don't even know how to smile, but a genuine expression of happiness actually took over my calm, neutral expression.

"You look 28, how old are you?"

"Uh...almost 21."

We were cut off by footsteps that broke the silence in the distance. I wasn't so sure who it was that was walking, but I took a quick peek to see the same man in that fancy white suit - Blue Jones. Ugh, that guy's looks _disgusted_ me. Dude really thinks he needs some fancy suit, $500 haircut, cane, and all that security to attract him. What is he in secret, Edward Cullen? Ugh..

"We better get out of here, Blue is gonna be pissed if he finds out we're here.." She grabbed my hand, but I held it and decided to crouch down and take the lead. "Which way is the escape route?" I asked softly.

"Go to your right, then left, and straight ahead. Should be a hiding spot." Rocket whispered back to me.

I nodded, looked back at Blue, then nodded to her, beginning to crouch walk towards the hiding spot. Hopefully this Blue doesn't have a radar in his head that can track me and Rocket. But all I had to do was get her to safety and back to her sister, if Sweet Pea needed me.

But all of a sudden, as we were getting to the hiding spot, we bumped into some man wearing the same suit as Blue, but darker. Must be one of his henchmen, because if it is, we're _fucked._

"You two! Stand up immediately!" The henchman growled. He signaled his men behind me to knock me out cold, but all I could remember before I blacked out was Rocket screaming.

\--

I woke up to see myself pinned down to a bar table, someone grasping me by the neck. It was the same guy who knocked me out cold - wearing a blue tuxedo, and the other henchman who signaled me behind - already had Rocket pinned to some random seat with Blue facing her and a few others who were smiling, caressing her hair. She was shivering, and I think there was a tear in her eye. A look in her eyes that signified that she was afraid of death.

I tried to break free, but the man who knocked me out punched me. Hard - and directly in the cheek. He smacked his lips once, showing a bit of blood. Rocket must have tried to blind him. But, I felt anger -rage - fury..all mixed up at once inside of me. They were all spiraling up inside of me. I just have to control it...just.. don't break down...

"Well, well gentlemen - those two are yours." Blue spoke out to those henchmen. "Do what you like with that boy, but that girl's mine."

"Got it boss!" Blue Tux replied. As Blue left, Rocket was struggling to break free, but she couldn't. The two men already had her pinned down.

"Please, let her go, she doesn't deserve this..!" I pleaded, but instead, I got punched harder.

"Aw, look who wants to be the hero today!" Knock Out replied.

"Please..you don't understand...something inside of me...." I was breathing rapidly as I felt my heart beat a thousand times faster than a washing machine in a laundry.

And then again. One more punch, and it's over. I felt blood coming to the side of my cheek, and like a pail filled with water, it spilled to the side with two teeth.

"John! Please don't do this, they'll just keep ignoring you, and-" Rocket got slapped before she could finish her sentence. Those men were ready to kill her, or even worse...

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SOMETHING REALLY BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!" I finally yelled out, angrily. Just don't...my heart...it's already shaking my head...

"Well, too bad kid. We already got ourselves a treat and we don't need Clark Kent to come in and save the day." Knock Out retorted. "Henchman - do your thing before Blue calls for back up." He commanded to Blue Tux and the others holding Rocket.

He punched me for the last time, and was about to raise another, when all of a sudden, he stopped.

"What the fuck is with your eyes-" I felt my eyes become red, I was growling, and I kept remembering every bad memory - Sweet Pea nearly humiliating me, my family disappearing, people bullying me, my sadness catching up to me every time I tried to control it..

Then, it all happened. The bomb was set off.

I roared, launching from the table and giving a hard kick to Knock Out's knee. It snapped like a twig and he gave out a ear piercing scream. I punched his right cheek twice as hard, knocking him down. Blue Tux came dashing towards me as he delivered a hook, but I ducked in time, and grabbed his left arm, twisted his elbow, then delivered a fatal strike to the neck. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

All of a sudden, Henchman and his buddy came at me, one of them carrying a long knife. I kicked Henchman's leg as he was attempting to deliver a blow to my guts, and he went down. Soon, his partner stabbed me on the right side and pushed me, grabbing my head as he grunted. But his force and will wasn't as strong to kill me. "What are you gonna do now, Play boy?" He gritted his teeth, cackling like a maniac.

With my red eyes already focused on his, I used two of my hands to plant them on his face - then I used my thumbs to strike directly in both of his eyes. I pushed them in and he gave out another piercing yell. Blood was oozing from his eyes as I took the blade out of my stomach and stabbed him the place he did with me. He was already dead after that short bloodcurdling scream.

I was already beginning to pass out, but not before Henchman charged right at me, punching the right side of my face. I froze, then turned to face him - he froze, but I grabbed my hands on a chair and threw it like a football as his legs. Henchman tripped, and he was already beginning to crawl as Rocket called out to me.

"John! John!" Rocket cried out, breaking free from her ties. "Please!"

I couldn't hear her, but I could hear Henchman begging me not to kill him as I grabbed him with all my strength, whacked his head against the ground and began punching him from left to right, rapidly and furiously.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, you motherfucker!" I shouted angrily.

There was blood coming out every other time I punched him, and I stopped to give the final blow, until -

"JOHN! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM! DON'T KILL HIM!" She was teary eyed and already crying. I hope she closed her eyes...

I looked at him, and saw that he was ready to go for his piece. I knocked him out cold with my right hand, and it hurt like hell. I heard cracking, but I didn't care. I fixed my right hand, grabbed his gun, and cocked it. I put the gun behind my back pocket, and put my right hand on the wound I received from that brawl. This wasn't the first time I got stabbed here, but it sure would be the second. And it was brutal as hell.

I went up to face Rocket, and she was already having her back against the wall as I noticed my nose bleeding. It must be the drug that is already leaving my blood..

I put out my left hand to her, but I was already on my knees the moment she grabbed it. I just gotta stay awake...

"Come on, I'll get you upstairs..!" She replied, standing up. Rocket was super strong, but for me - that wound I received at 19 kept me against my consciousness to stand me up. She carried me by the arm and wouldn't let go. I don't know how much blood was losing, and I don't know how much time I have left. I reached for my back pocket and held the gun. Rocket was certainly terrified that I took that gun from Henchman before he lost consciousness, but somehow on the inside, I couldn't tell if she was amazed or if she was extremely terrified.

"You...you gotta..." I stuttered through pain, trying not to pass out. She shushed me and walked as fast as she could to wherever she was taking me. "It's gonna be okay, just stay awake..." Rocket told me, soothingly. I could tell she was crying because of what she had seen. God, sometimes I wish...I wish she never saw that violent side of me.

"Sweet Pea! Babydoll? Blondie!" She called out. I was already fading as she brought me into the room, and I collapsed, only seeing her run off to get help. I was already quivering my lips a little, and I was shaking. I was shaking even violently, but I don't know why. It must be the pain that was as worse as it was back at home.

"No! DON'T!" I begged, crawling slowly out of the door. I was only able to crawl about twenty time until I turned face up, keeping pressure on my long, memorable wound. "Don't leave me..." I begged quietly, before I heard loud footsteps and Rocket facing me. "Don't...don't...don't..."

And everything went black as I saw Sweet Pea and a few other girls and men rush to my aid.

And I was already obscuring myself to oblivion.


	8. Rescuing The Boy/Running from What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket's perspective on convincing her sister Sweet Pea to rescue John ; John tries to escape, but doesn't know he's still affected by the mysterious drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to writingramblr for helping me out with the story, and EllieMurasaki for letting me use her Sucker Punch fanfiction as a reference and to use the name Sarah - (Sweet Pea)!
> 
> Chase scene inspired by Transformers (2007) movie!
> 
> Enjoy the humor and drama! XD
> 
> Song used in italics is Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx - Golddigger.

**Rocket's Perspective**

I already ran to my sister Sweet Pea when I saw John lie mortally wounded on the floor. Oh, Sarah is gonna be so pissed at me when she finds out that the boy came close to me. I could understand her hate towards Blue and the other men we've had to deal with - but this kid? He was the same age as me and maybe my sister, and I already saw his stab wound from before he got knocked out. Looked fatal, but I don't know if he was in a brutal fight before.

But that didn't matter. All I had to do was find Sweet Pea and Babydoll before he's dead.

"Sweet Pea! Babydoll!" I shouted out. Soon, I rushed into the dressing room where I saw my sister sitting down and getting her eyelashes done while Babydoll sat down, rubbing her head.

Sweet Pea immediately recognized me and came running straight toward me. Boy, her eyes became as serious as a cop. "Rocket? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly, checking my arms and face. I put her arms gently down and looked at her calmly in the eyes. "I'm fine - John isn't."

"John?" Sweet Pea asked, scoffing. "Since when did you give that kid a-"

"It doesn't matter now! I just got jumped by one of Blue's henchmen while I was giving him a tour and he almost killed them all and protected me! And while that happened, John got stabbed somewhere below his heart that I could see his stitches. Please, I need your help! Maybe you and the others might not trust him, but I do! I slowly trust him! Please...!"

Sweet Pea looked at me with hesitation. She was always reluctant ever since we tried to escape and would do anything - _anything_ for me. But I needed her to bring that man back to life.

"There has to be some good in you, Sarah! Just give him one chance, and if he betrays us, we'll boot him!"

She just shook her head and brushed past me, but grabbed my hand and we both ran to the boy. Thank you, Sarah...

I couldn't believe what I had seen from him - the way he acted: violent and unmerciful toward those men who were filled with cruelty. It was a good thing that I stopped him, though..I can't stand anymore violence and Blue punishing me for not following his rules. Wait...if his name is John Smith, then he must have a real name...! Did he have a crazy life like Blue? Is this all staged so he can lure all of us to our deaths once again? Or is there something about the kid that has made him have some change of heart towards people..? Too many questions spiraled me as Sweet Pea and I rushed to the boy.

I could hear him grunting as he crawled and a few men behind us who were medical doctors just happened to help us get to him. Smith- John Smith was also whispering: "Don't leave me...don't...don't..."

I grabbed  his head, and slapped it hard to keep him awake, and it had no effect.

"Slapping him hard isn't going to get him up!" Sweet Pea protested, as she started to drag the young man by grabbing his arms. There were the men who were behind us grab him by his legs and then place him on a table in the dressing room, where all I could do was watch. I saw that his eyes were closed instead of open, thank God!

But as the doctors were doing their work- all I could do was just sit and watch, or run to the restroom and let out what sickened me.

\--

**John's Perspective**

I slowly blinked my eyes as they were blurry, and my head stopped hurting. Ugh, I almost felt so dizzy from all that blood I lost..I couldn't tell if this was all a dream or if it was _real_.

Everything wasn't so black and white anymore - my vision had made me far from colorblind for good. But, as I was waking up, I turned to the side and heard a bit of quarreling between a few people. Men were standing by - and I don't know if there were anymore of Blue's men or if they were doctors. If they were Blue's men, I had to take my time to regain my strength.

"...how could you say that about him? You know what the Chef did to you while Babydoll was dancing in front of him! HE _KILLED_ YOU!"

"Sweet Pea, please...John Smith didn't scratch me or hurt me. He just saved me from Blue's men. Normally he would get beaten down or tired from the drug, but there was something inside of him that set him off and caused John to overpower his men.."

"Wait, don't tell me - did Blue create steroids to fight those men? I don't wanna hear anything about that."

"No, it's not the drugs! I saw him with bloodshot eyes, and he just got up and start breaking bones until he got to the man that attempted to stab me and John just started beating him up until I stopped him and he grabbed something from him- a gun and something silver, but it wasn't sharp."

Sweet Pea sighed and looked back at some girl with black hair, almost looking like some type of pompadour or something. "Blondie, can you go check if that man is still breathing?"

"Got it." Blondie replied. She was walking as Sweet Pea and Rocket were quarreling over whether or not they should keep me because as far as I'm concerned, I had to _earn_ their trust. Just tell them the usual - John Smith, party animal, and nothing more but nothing less.

As she was approaching me, I close my eyes, breathed slowly, just so she would just not alarm anybody else. I heard the men telling Sweet Pea and the other girls that if they needed any help with me that they give out some sort of simple signal to get them to sedate me and tie me down if I were go to bezerk again. After they left, Blondie just called out to Sweet Pea.

"Your 'boyfriend' is all right, at least for the moment." Blondie joked. And boy, as soon as she made that joke, I couldn't imagine one of the girls giggling secretly and having that girl extremely flushed and embarrassed. But I felt that she wasn't and the blonde girl just ignored what she said.

Now I know those girls can't really trust me - even after that stunt I pulled off just to save her sister. God, such ingratitude after remembering what you had said and helping your sister cheat death. All I had to do was do as they say, follow along, don't do anything stupid, and then when that time comes, I'll tell them everything they need to hear.

As soon as the dark haired girl left, I heard another voice, and it was Babydoll, the moment I opened my eyes and looked away, finding a door in the open.

"That is the boy in my dreams I kept talking about." Babydoll answered, pointing out to me as I laid still. I don't know if they were looking over me, but I had to get out of here and get to that laboratory. So, I waited until they looked away, and I slowly got out of the cot, my legs touching the floor gently as I lay flat and slowly moved my arms and top body while they were talking.

"Seriously think that's him? He was _drugged_ when we met him, but I remember Gorski saying that if he's spooked out, we need to restrain him, and then tell him what happened, and then his memory should come back and he'll comply." Rocket replied.

As I finally felt the rest of my body touch the floor, I sighed in relief quietly. I was lucky that they didn't look away. I just had to crawl, as they were all the way over there, and I don't know where the doctors were. And what fight was she talking about? Ugh, my memory is killing me tonight..all I had to do was keep quiet while they were talking. As soon as I get to the door, discover the lab, hide somewhere else, and call for help on my phone.

I'm halfway there, just..

_BZZZZT!_

_Now I ain't saying she a gold digger,_

_but she ain't messing with no broke -_

_Now I ain't saying she a gold digger,_

_but she ain't messing with no broke-_

Shit! My phone went off! And the music and vibrations were already as loud enough for them to alert the five zombies as I quickly got up and started heading for the door, grabbing my phone along the way. Immediately, two or three of them were already in pursuit.

"Get that man!" The commander yelled behind me. I could hear footsteps rustling towards me, and I tripped over some shelf and felt my pants slide down as I pulled them up. I was already crawling to the door that was open, pushing it even wide until one of those girls got a grasp of my legs. I was already struggling to grab on to the edge of the door when one girl whose name was Amber that grabbed my legs along with Rocket. "His pupils are fully black! The antidote must be working!"

"Argh, she's got me, they got me, oh, God!" I yelled out, feeling my pupils go black as I kept struggling to crawl towards the exit. As I grabbed on to some type of shelf on the outside, I got pulled back hard, and Amber just fell back while Babydoll rushed to grab my legs.

"Stand still!" Babydoll cried out. She kept grunting as she needed help from her friends to grab me. It was a pain if I had a strong grip, but I don't know if I was already feeling strong enough to escape.

But, that moment, I felt my bare knees, and I was already in my big boxers. "UGH! They're gonna kill me!" I frantically yelled as Rocket and Babydoll pulled my pants and still had a clutch on my legs. I had an idea - I turned to the side, face up, then as they pulled me to them, I kicked the shelf below and they let go of me. They didn't trip, and they were only holding onto my jeans as I ran out as fast as I could. It must've hurt them, but not too much, and one of the girls just nearly broke one of their legs.

"No! NO, NO, NO!" I yelled nervously, running out of the room. If this happened back in high school, people would've enjoyed a hell of a show, laughing at the class clown. But here, this is where people would freak out and the doctors should be out with their tranquilizers.

I kept running, and I looked back a few times to see Rocket - who was so pissed at me, shooting at me with a tranquilizer, in the form of a tiny magnum that people would make for fun, and none of them hit me as I kept screaming. Oh, man, I felt like laughing, but my heart kept beating so fast that I was scared.

"Come back here!" Rocket yelled out, angry that she pulled my jeans instead of me or my shoes.

I laughed like hell, and knowing that she's out of darts, she kept running until somebody from the side grabbed me. I wish it wasn't Sweet Pea who did that, because if it was, we would be rolling down a flight of stairs towards the stage where people would be hosting their own shows. Sweet Pea got off of me, but I kept rolling until I hit the bench, the same place where I got pinned down by a stack of chairs..or-

And as I stood, Sweet Pea charged at me, and boy...she was pissed! She kept grabbing me and I couldn't give in to her beautiful looks - blonde, cute eyes, smile, but-

"STAND STILL YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU KEEP MOVING!" Sweet Pea yelled out in my ear, trying to put me into a chokehold.

"Ugh!" I grunted, struggling to get that girl off of me. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled. I face the wall as she place me in a chokehold like one of those soldiers you see in those movies, and I faced the wall, giving it a kick, pushing myself away from Sweet Pea. She was on the ground, but we both got up at the same time as I vibrated my legs and looked at her seriously, her arms wide open, then charged for her stomach and somehow pushed her down, gaining the upper hand. I laughed as I kicked the syrienge away, but someone had already put their arms around me - either The Pilot or Cutie, but I was kicking and flailing to be free. I kept screaming and Rocket had finally caught up to me with Babydoll and the same two men.

"ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES!" I kept flailing as I wanted to run and run. Crawl and crawl. Scream like a little girl as I panicked and was taken in by the undead. But I flipped face up, then faced the Commander and she injected me while the others watched. "Ugh...right in the ass...." I moaned, watching everything go black as I could only hear-

"It's working..the drug should be out soon..."

And I lie in darkness again...

Thinking about how the drug got into me.

And how I'm going to get myself out..

Or them..


	9. Trust.../Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John approaches the five girls for the first time and persuades them to let them join, but they keep their word - Betray them and he's dead. Meanwhile, Sweet Pea has a flashback involving how she saw Rocket alive and well again, not knowing what Blue was doing.
> 
> Also, she is conflicted with thoughts involving her attitude towards John and tries to hide a little secret she doesn't want to reveal and attempts to deny the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a few changes in this chapter later!
> 
> Thanks to EllieMurasaki for letting me use the names Sarah and Rachel for Sweet Pea and Rocket, respectively. 
> 
> Also, many thanks for writingramblr for giving me tips once again!
> 
> Enjoy the story!<3

**John's Perspective**

It didn't take too long for me to feel so drained after I heard some lady in red- Vera Gorski announce that I'm cured from the drug. Oh, thank God. My memories from when I was drugged finally caught up to me. I remember stepping into the rehearsal room, Rocket giving me a tour, beating her captors, and running away from those girls and the other patients, when I was on the edge of being drugged completely and got cured at the right time.

Time passed by, it felt like days, weeks, months, hours. But I only realized it was around the afternoon despite the gloomy weather outside of the Lennox. I could hear those girls talking again - but more calmer this time. I felt a bit heavy, but when I stood up, I was more relaxed, and I didn't feel my wound anymore - at least for now...

"...come on, Sweet Pea - This is the boy I saw in the dream, but he saved me from the Alpha that was ready to kill me! He saved Rocket from Blue's henchmen. He may be the only key to getting out of here-"

"Baby, how is that kid going to be our only hope for escaping Lennox - _again?_ You saw his face - we can't trust this guy - Rocket, you saw what happened, right? What if he unleashes his violent side at the wrong time and hurts one of us?" Sweet Pea complained once again. They were far away from where I was lying in the same cot, but this time, ganged up by some chalk wall and another door.

"He won't. I stopped and kept screaming at him, saddened - and he just stopped somehow. There's still good in him and he's not hiding anything! I'm not saying to trust him completely, I'm just saying to keep an eye on him, see if he's really working for or with Blue. And if he is, we'll have to see what his next move is. If he isn't, then we have to let him in!" Rocket replied.

"But she's right..." Blondie added, looking over her shoulder to see me approach. "Well, here comes Mr. 'No, no no!' - who ran around in his boxers while we were trying to get the drug out of him!" There was a bit of anger in that voice, but I didn't mind. I could tell she was trying not to giggle now that she let out what I had just done - run around in my boxers after two girls just pantsed me and Sweet Pea just came tackling me like a football player, trying to run away.

"Yeah, thank you!" I replied, stopping as soon as I came to the other side. Sweet Pea just looked at me, feeling worried on the inside. The others just looked at me neutrally. "I'm not lying to you when I say there is a laboratory Blue has in his empty office." I tried to remember what was in there, but all I could think was the basics - bathroom tiles, and a bookshelf.

As I was thinking, Blondie just burst out: "Well, what did you see?" I couldn't possibly think it was a fake bookshelf, but - Wait...I remember now - it must be his secret door!

"There's a bookshelf covering some big patch in his office when I was rolled in - fading in and out. He has some type of code - key code. He either uses a card or just dials in some numbers. I remember there was some type of bottle containing electric plasma and another with just electricity. There were syringes with blue, green, maybe red liquid inside."

"And what about your little device that started to vibrate and play some music with some guy going 'she take my money, Now I ain't saying she a gold digger'?" Amber asked, imitating Jamie and Kanye. Damn, I would have laughed so hard to hear that go through my head.

"That was my phone, but - upgraded to new technology. Blue did _not_ give me that. I just had it back at home, and needed it for emergencies."

They all just looked at me as if I was an idiot, and I just gave out a soft sigh. "Look, I'm telling the truth - I got rolled in here, and he also has machines of some sort. I don't know what they're used for, but I'm gonna have to find out myself. There could be something in there that the Blue dude is using to-"

"Excuse me? Blue 'dude'?" Sweet Pea cut me off. "Is that how you would call him? A dude? What do you know about him? Are you one of his spies or are you just trying to get us to fall for your secret plan we don't know about?"

"I don't know anything about Blue, just his laboratory-"

"That's bullshit." She pulled out a gun that I took from the Henchman,  and held it out. The other girls were freaking out and gasped. "Do you know how many lives we lost and the pain we suffered to get out? My sister _died_ protecting me from the Chef, while Amber and Blondie were shot by Blue, and Baby was a lobotomized vegetable!"

"Sweet Pea, don't-" Amber cried.

"Please don't kill him!" Blondie tried to act tough, but just cringed.

"I don't care what you sisters say about this man! If he was a decoy, I would've killed him the moment Blue laid his eyes upon me!" Sweet Pea retorted, toying around with the gun. I don't know if the safety was off, but for Christ's sake - PLEASE turn the safety _on!_

"Listen-" I replied angrily, coming on to Sweet Pea. She had aimed her gun at me, and her eyes told me to back off or else she would put a bullet in my head. I don't care if I died, but I do care about them getting out and not seeing anything else suffer. "If, and _IF-_ I wanted to kill your sister - I would have _done it already._ If you don't like me, that's fine. But trusting me - I'm the only hope you girls have, and I'm tired of your bitching." Jesus, I don't know if another incident was gonna happen. But those girls were alarmed and Rocket just shook her head at me. My heart kept racing again, similar to when I first ran into her. I couldn't be  _that_ disrespectful, but I was just tired of people being so demanding over nothing. But, this was the time for me to just get a few things clear with these five girls.

"John- please get away from my sister..." She warned me.

"So, do you want to stand here and complain - or break the hell out of this place?" I ignored Rocket, and questioned Sweet Pea once again. I had to take matters into my own hands after learning the dangers of having a gun pointed to my head and being held captive in extremely dangerous scenarios. I slowly put my hand on the gun, but pulled her hand close to my head. "If you want to kill me, now is your chance. And I'll get out of your sight. Promise."

Sweet Pea just looked at me, gritting her teeth and quivering her lips, but she just gave me a frown in return. I put my hand down, and backed off immediately.

She grunted and just placed the gun down. Sweet Pea was just about to walk off when she decided to bump into me and look at me straight in the eye. "If you try hurting any of my girls-"

"I already know. You'll boot me and put a bullet in my head."

She was even more frustrated that I would cut her off mid sentence. If that was me doing that to my girlfriend, I would be damned to hell. Sweet Pea just sighed and looked to the girls, but she just kept an eye on me after their replies.

"Remember the usual plan? Babydoll and the girls dance while one of us keeps an eye on John Smith?"

The blonde with two ponytails just nodded. She opened her mouth to ask me this -

"And what do we say about you, John? Tell us."

Oh Jesus, I hope I don't have to be like the President or any of these people giving public speeches, so I kept it short and simple.

"My name is John Smith, born in Boston, Massachusetts, I like movies, music, partying and I love to be a family man or a good man to date." I said out slowly but clearly for them to understand. Mostly disgusted looks by those girls. Well, there goes my chance at creating a punch line.

"Jeez, I hope you're not those type of men that likes to get wasted with liquor!" Blondie replied.

"It's as short and simple as I can get. You girls have codenames, and I have my own- I'll explain some other time."

"And what is that other time?" Amber questioned. Blondie just gave her some type of nudge.

"When that time comes to get the hell out of here." I replied after a moment. "But, I need to make a major adjustment." I pointed to my long hair and beard. "I'm gonna have to lose some of my hair and see if there's a way I can get in. I remember seeing a female scientist in there who would faint for anybody who was attractive."

"He's right." Babydoll had said. "But I'm not so sure if she takes too kindly to you."

I just grinned and nodded. "Trust me. It's gonna work."

\--

**Sweet Pea's Perspective**

Ugh, why did I even speak to that boy in the first place? I'm the star of the show, but no, they all have to turn their attention to Jesus Christ. I just don't know why one of us was the most stupidest enough to let John Smith in. I don't know what happened to the team only being five of us - girls! But now, with that kid - UGH!

I went back to my cot to get dressed in my usual uniform when meeting customers, and I put my face to a pillow and screamed. I couldn't take it! That boy is just-

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a soothing voice. I looked to the side to see my sister, who just sat by me. I missed her so much when Blue brought her back while I was being held captive once again. I remember that day when Blue brought her back and then threatened to kill her once again if anything happened to him. But I also remembered hugging her tightly, and weeping into her arms and letting her sleep next to me. I cried and cried so much. I can't thank Blue because of what he did, but I was thankful that Rocket was back alive, and in my arms.

But..I couldn't remember the rest of them..I thought it was all a dream that day, when I slept by Rachel- Rocket. Babydoll, Amber, and Blondie were coming back.

\--

**Months Ago..**

_"Hey, Blue! We got a female complaining and venting by our lab! What do you want us to do with her?" Henchman asked the man in a scientist coat with a fancy gray suit underneath._

_"Keep her out! I got a message to send her." Blue shouted back, only focusing on a corpse. He placed some type of slimy substance inside of the woman that got inside of her stomach, where she was stabbed by the Cook, Chef. Then, he used some surgical tool to stitch up the wounds and he did it carefully._

_"She's out of the lab, sir!" Blue Tux called out to Blue through the intercom._

_"Good, keep her there. Let me speak into the intercom." Blue replied back. The man had given him the mouthpiece and spoke through, pressing the button. "Sweet Pea..." He called out to her in her sing song voice._

_"Fuck you, Blue!" Sarah retorted back, not knowing anything of what was happening._

_"Let's not get a little nasty. I have a gift for you - and it will be worth your while...at least until you don't comply.."_

_Sweet Pea- Sarah, just didn't know what he was talking about. Blue must be luring me into a trap - she thought._

_"Try and cross me again the way you've crossed the line months ago, and I will take whatever you love the most." Blue had finally replied back, menacingly. He had the corpse placed in the white bag, and gave it to the two middle aged men._

_\--_

_Hours later, I just sat down, eyes closed and teeth gritted. I don't know what to feel or say anymore. I remembered Babydoll's last words to me before I escaped the Lennox - Go home, go to your family, You tell your mom what Rocket said, make her happy. Go out and live a normal life. Love, be free, you have to live for all of us now._

_How was I supposed to live on? My family was killed by Blue while trying to tell them about Rocket the moment I stepped into that house days after I left the bus._

_But, all I saw was white body bag on the floor lying right next to me. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth, thinking it was one of Blue's guys. I untied the string carefully, then I saw legs. There were women's shoes, shoes to wear at the dance. I was just about to pull out her legs when all of a sudden, the woman stood up, bag still over her head and I freaked out. It was silent. Too silent._

_I stood up, and slowly took the bag out carefully. And as it came out slowly, my heart was beating. Who was it...?_

_"S-somebody..." A soothing, but cold voice sent chills down my spine._

_And nothing would ever be the same again._

_Rocket. And she was back..._

_"RACHEL!" I yelled, feeling a lump in my heart as a tear came to my eye._

_"Is this a dream...? S-S-Sarah..?" My sister asked back. She was quivering her lips, and she had tears come down her face. And the same was happening with me. She squealed and we both ran to each other, arms wrapped around each other's backs. We were both crying a lot, and she began to sob loudly as we let the tears fall down. "Oh...I-I-I'm so sorry...." She sobbed, and kept on crying._

_I rubbed_ _her back and head. "I love you..." My sister was back in my arms, and I would never let her go._

_She kept sobbing softly and she smiled, but something inside of her terrified her. "Please don't let me go.."_

_"Never...I will never let you go_ _..."_

_\--_

**Sweet Pea's Perspective**

"You should come, John just made us laugh about a joke he came up with, and he's-"

"What? _Hot?_ " I blurted out. I can't believe he would do something like that. I thought he was gonna look like a prisoner or something, but I would be curious at what he was going to pull off.

"Wow, there must be something going on in your head, Sweet Pea. I noticed the way you looked at him while you were angry. You didn't keep your eyes off of him when he had his beard and long hair." Rocket told me. "Look, I know you care about me since the day we were born, but you have to give him a chance. I mean, what you said about him working for Blue, sure doesn't seem like it, by the way he's acting. He tells me about tales of the future that he's living in, but in a joking manner!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can we just drop-" I couldn't finish my sentence since my face felt red. "I don't know how to..."

Ugh. I just hope he doesn't lay a hand on my sisters - even _Rachel_ ,  just like Blue. Why...with those blue eyes, why did he look at me? Is there something I'm missing? I don't care about that now. I just need to go with him to that laboratory and see if he's telling me the truth. It's just his blue eyes and his voice is frustrating me. But, why isn't he with Blue...? I'll have to find out soon. 

"Don't worry, just come with me and we'll see what's going on."


	10. Sneaking In/World War Z - Find the Needle and Key!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a plan to sneak in and find out what's in the lab along with Sweet Pea while Amber and Blondie search for a key and a syringe, with Rocket keeping watch. In the DreamWorld, for the first time - John and the girls run into a bigger problem - an army of the undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While listening to the Amazing Spider Man 2 soundtrack, I had an idea to put in the Dubstep Gun - after listening to Electro's fight theme! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more epicness tomorrow!
> 
> P.S: Left a few tips regarding one of the Canon/OC's used here!

I was already done clipping my beard to make it short and brought my hair back, short and straight. Let's see what I can do with this bag of hair and beard hair. Maybe make a wig out of it? Let's see who I look like.

Whoa!

Looking in the mirror, I look like a young gentleman again, as usual.

As I stepped out, I rubbed my head a bit, feeling refreshed and better before. At least I got rid of the long hair look.

I looked to Babydoll and Blondie, who were already waiting by the door to get ready to dance.

For a moment, they looked at me as if I was dreamy, their eyes locked on my hair, but I was just already feeling rushed to complete this task.

"So...anybody got music we can- I mean Babydoll can dance to?"

But all of a sudden, I remembered that I had two phones - my own smart phone of course, and another smart phone I took from Ray a few weeks ago - his _old_ iPhone. I forgot to fix his iPhone _weeks_ ago, but that didn't matter - it must have been working here.

"Hey, I got an idea for some music people have never heard before, but it'll seem a little inconvenient, though." I called out to Babydoll. She looked at me curious, and Blondie just stared, looking bored. "I got, some rock, some country, but mostly metal, rap, techno, and dub step. They're all different types of music, but one of them has gotta keep the audiences at the edge of their seats."

"What's dubstep?" Blondie asked. I remembered that I was in the 1960's, and that dubstep nor techno had started until the 2000's for dubstep and 80's for the old techno. So, I let out a little sample of a song I used from Amazing Spider Man 2 - Electro's Theme. It was just a bit of whispering and instrumental, until there came the bass dropping and other electronic sounds. I could tell that it wasn't their type of music to get into, so I looked for a different song - Aha! Linkin Park - Faint!

The usual electronic sounds started playing until drums and the metal guitar came in, strumming. Hmm, I looked up to them with a smile, and they both nodded.

"But how is that music from the future going to work, future boy?" Blondie asked once again.

"It'll have to. People gotta have a new taste in music, right?" I replied. Guess I was right about the music. And I just remembered having a piece of paper of a hot male model in my back pocket. Have no idea how it got there, but must be something useful. "So, I'll go to the lab, and who will keep watch?"

"I will."

I turned to see Sweet Pea already prepared to sneak into the laboratory. She had high heels on, but I don't think it's that good of a plan to sneak in. But, she's gotta do what's best to watch over me. And I was pretty surprised when she heard the music at least a room away.

"I heard that song while I was getting ready. What was it?"

"Oh, you know - metal. What people usually listen to sometimes."

"And you think 'metal' is going to work on the audience while Babydoll dances, and Amber and Blondie search for the key and whatever they need? Do you even know how high the security is now ever since we've been captured?"

"Nope. But they gotta enjoy the music. Maybe it'll go slow, maybe it won't." I replied, checking the second phone and looking at Babydoll. "How fast can you dance?"

"Depends on the beat. Why?" Babydoll asked.

I grinned and nodded. "Don't kill yourself out there, Babydoll."

She just nodded and looked back at the chalkboard. "There are only 4 things we need - A golden injector, a key, and some type of blue ball, the size of a moon that can be minimized down to size. We don't know what the fourth object is, but we'll have to see where this goes later on."

"Wait, a blue orb?" I asked, not meaning to correct Babydoll.

"It could be something useful for getting out, but we're not sure what it can do. Just bring the blue orb if it's in the lab. If not, then the next time we plan to go in and sneak back into the laboratory, if there is one - we take it and put together our escape route."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - can't that 'orb' be deadly?" Blondie asked, a little terrified.

"It's either we grab the orb or there won't be anything else useful to aid our escape." I had replied.

\--

As we split up to go where we need to go, there was a door opened, and it must have been Blue stepping out of the place. Out followed two of his guards that were putting away their white coats. That was the right place to head to, but I just gotta make sure there isn't any security around that area or around me. I started walking and waited for them to proceed as I hid against the wall. I peeked to see if anybody was ahead and it was clear. I was just about to walk slowly with the picture in my hand, until I felt a strong grip, I clenched my fist and turned - it was Sweet Pea.

"Let me take care of this." Sweet Pea whispered, walking. Ugh, that girl drives me up the wall sometimes..and it was just my second day meeting her. I couldn't help but see what she was doing. She was smiling to the scientists and she made me trippy. Ugh, get your head back in the game - get to the laboratory, find what you can, and get out of there!

There was some woman almost yelling at her sternly as she came up to Sweet Pea and looked at her straight in the eye.

"...you are not allowed in this area without clearance!"

"Hey!" I called out to her. "Hey!"

They both turned, and the woman, who may have been the lead scientist while Blue was gone might fall for this. "Yes, how can I help you young man?" She asked me calmly.

"Um..you didn't seem to drop this  picture, did you?" I showed a picture of a handsome man, maybe in his 40's or 50's, and just like that, she lit up. "Oh my god, is that James McCall? _The_ James McCall?"

I don't know what the hell she was talking about. It was just a picture of Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne, nothing they'd expect from someone else. "Uh, yes it is- and I believe he is downstairs watching some young lady dance, having a big blast with his pals. Oh, I forgot, Blue hired me as a recruit for his little science demonstrations and he asked me to watch his lab on the first day here. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten my lab coat in here-"

"Oh, go ahead, young man! Thank you very much!" And like that, the lady just ran off, giggling and screaming like a typical fangirl falling in love with Iron Man.

As I looked behind to see if there was anybody in the office, I looked back and Sweet Pea was so pissed - she just stood there clenching her fists.

"What? Every woman must fall for _someone_ they've been a fan of for years. C'mon." I headed into the lab, snuck in- when all of a sudden, I felt a big kick in my ass - one that sent me _flying_ into that room. I looked back and couldn't help but try not to laugh at how red she was. Oh, Sweet Pea..sometimes you just gotta take a joke and laugh along.

 _Stop flirting with me..._  The blonde 20 year old's eyes and expression told me. Sweet Pea gritted her teeth, nearly on the edge of pulverizing me as her eyes nearly widened.

I never spoke out like that ever again.

It took me a few moments to find a lever or something - some way to get inside the lab.

"Okay, so - where's the lab?" Sweet Pea asked me, arms crossed, looking at me as she attempted to hide her blush.

"Should be in here somewhere..."

She was getting impatient, as she looked out the window and locked the door, and found lab coats.

"Button, button...aha!"

 I finally pressed on one of the books on the bookshelf, until the blue fell out, and the door moved by itself and there it was - Jackpot!

Oh, this definitely beats Frankenstein's lab - but no better than Oscorp!

"Hey, I got it!" I called back to Sweet Pea. "You gotta come see this!"

Jesus, this was like the Batcave - Batman's technology - Batsuit, Batmobile, weapons, armory, and much more! But instead, there's electricity, medical tables, pills, plasma, metal and more!

I grabbed the lab coat from Sweet Pea and carried it with me, then we entered the room with ease. Man, with this much knowledge of movies and video games, I wonder what the hell Blue is experimenting with here.

Maybe gathering dead bodies and decide to reanimate them as zombies? Bring a few of them back to life like normal in the same way as Rocket?

But I came across something that would haunt me for awhile - mind control drug. Was it a pill somebody would have to swallow to follow? Something to inject in their bodies to command them and their thoughts? Or just a slimy substance that anyone could use to put in their mouths or lips? Like that one dude in Fright Night who grabbed that guy's girl and smeared blood on his lips and used his dreamy, soft voice to kiss the girl and hypnotize her?

God, I hope none of that happens to me or one of the girls. Not that I hate them or anything, which I don't, but I don't know so much about them.

"Well, looks like you're one step away from gaining our keys to our freedom." Sweet Pea had told me, looking around. "Find anything yet?"

"No." I replied. I didn't want to tell her about what happened, but I would regret it later on, now that I blurted it out.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"You think this is what Blue used to bring Rocket back?" I shone my flashlight towards the words: Mind Control - CAUTION: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.

Sweet Pea just stood there and bit her lip, not saying anything. I was curious to know, but, it also said below, in very tiny letters - one patient may only be resistible to mind control and remain immortal.

I could tell she was clenching her fists, but muttered to herself about harming Blue if something was put inside of her sister. I could do nothing but stand, but I just looked to her and just shook my head. What could I say? _Don't let him get to you, or else he'll overpower you._

Sweet Pea ignored me and sighed, then walked off, heading to another shelf containing jars of chemical substances.

I looked at her weirdly, and didn't know whether to feel bad or not. She really must have been through hell - losing her sisters, watching her best friend become a vegetable, and being caught by Blue's men and locked up forever.

I can't say that it's no worse than when I lost my parents at 16, and I never knew who had done it and all the social problems I faced around that time. Loneliness, but most importantly, a series of failed attempts at relationships. I always felt like I'm never there or if I was there, but maybe I was too late. I'm not sure if this was my chance to prove it that I can get past these tumultuous memories, but I don't really care about that now.

As I was looking through some jars, there was one jar that caught my eye - something blue, in the shape of a moon, but was extremely bright, I covered my eyes for a moment.

"Hey..I found something here!"

\--

**2050 - Dream World - Crash Landing - Space Station in a Large Sinkhole somewhere near a major city.**

Babydoll, Rocket, and Amber met up with Blondie and Sweet Pea down below the football stadium, carrying their guns like chicks in action movies. They walked by and found an elderly man as the role of a football manager, wearing the usual shirt and khakis and all, facing the girls.

"Going to be a hell of a challenge out there - we got a bunch of biters, but they can do a lot to overwhelm you like a pile of ants." The Wiseman told them.

 He was about to push his cart, which had some beeping inside, which kept the object inside a mystery. "One last thing - When in doubt, look for a way, not a way out." And he left, the girls nodding, also adding: "Your companion is down there by a small sinkhole, where most of the undead came out of." And just like that, he disappeared.

It wasn't hard for the five girls to locate John somewhere near one of the small sinkholes, wearing a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, with dark jeans and Black Old School Nikes. He was sitting there, watching the gloomy weather up in the sky. The 20 year old was just chewing bubblegum as he was waiting, thinking about what's going on.

"Hey, John!" Rocket called out to him, holding her UMP 45. Pretty half decent machine gun to fire, if there were any useful attachments. "Quit sitting around, time to get up and find the key and that 'sacred' injector."

"All righty then." The young man replied. That was his catchphrase - "All righty then." Or maybe, "Don't try anything tricky, my man!" Those both work out good. So he stood up, brushed himself off, and looked to those girls. John Smith obtained a large knife, and observed it. It was damn sharp, but one side of the edge was a little crooked.

He followed behind those girls, and didn't say a word. As they were walking down the crowded road - damaged cars, corpses of pedestrians, and anything else caught in the destruction, John couldn't keep his eyes off the weapons of the girls - they all had machine guns, swords, and axes, why did he have a knife? All he could do was look at the destruction on the road, then at Sweet Pea, then He wondered who that Wise Man was, since he was speaking to those girls. John was just about to ask a question, but closed his mouth right before Babydoll turned and gave him a pistol - a Beretta 92FS. _Huh, that's gonna get me far against whoever we're facing._ Also, Amber was already in her robot and had already taken off once they made it to the end of the road.

John loaded his weapon and looked all around him. _It looks as if a war took place here._ He thought to himself. _This weather..why do I get the feeling that I'm so familiar with this atmosphere? All the weather is just rain and thunder._ "What's the plan?"

The group didn't say anything at first, but Rocket whispered to Sweet Pea.

"We're going to need to find another way around - in case there's a dead end up ahead."

"I know hope this kid knows a way." Sweet Pea replied.

They all looked to him, while John kept focused ahead of the paths. There was one leading to a few collapsed bridges, connected to an airport, and another to just high rise buildings. "Looks like we'll have to try one or the other." John had said. He looked to the left, filled with buildings, and there were many corpses already being tossed and taken. He looked to the right, where the bridges were - and there were less corpses. "Let's try the path on the right." John had finally said after awhile of thinking.

"And how would you like us to do that?" Blondie asked.

The 20 year old turned over his shoulder, and looked at the black haired girl. "Your reflexes and reaction timing good?"

Rocket grinned, Sweet Pea pulled out her rifle and removed her hood, while Babydoll pulled out her sword and pistol, and Blondie just  delivered a nod.

"All righty then." John had said, beginning to walk to the right side of the path. The four followed him along, all locked and loaded.

\--

As they made it past the first bridge, John could hear gunfire from a distance and he pulled out his pistol. He didn't know what was up ahead, and he aimed straight ahead. There was a bit of tension inside of him as Sweet Pea and Babydoll took the lead, until-

BLAM!

A bomb had hit the ground, and it created a major crater between Blondie, Rocket and Sweet Pea, Babydoll, and John. It soon got intense as a large horde of dead bodies arose from a derailed train in the distance, and were already running in the direction of the trio, getting ready to run and fire.

"We'll meet up with you on the other side!" Blondie called out to Babydoll, as Rocket pulled out her weapon, unloading her bullets on any of the reanimated corpses emerging from the large crater. Sweet Pea was already doing the same, aiming down her sights and pulling the trigger. John didn't know what to do until he found a clearing that led to a damaged bridge containing stairs. "Over there! A clearing! The stairs  should lead to the train!"

He began to run, picking up another Beretta 92FS along the way as Sweet Pea and Babydoll followed. He checked if the second gun was loaded and began firing at a zombie who approached him, point blank in the head. One down.

Now, there were five more coming for him. John didn't know how much ammo he had left, so he decided to use the bullets carefully. Two came from his left - and he ducked, spun, and aimed, BOOM!

Three were behind him, and he shot 6 bullets, missing their heads and hitting their chests, until John pulled out his long knife, and threw a bull's eye at the middle zombie, allowing him some space as he picked up a pipe, then slid down, between the two, knocking the left zombie in the knee, and stuck the object in the right zombie's eye, taking him down.

John grabbed his pistols and noticed Sweet Pea in danger when one of the zombies grabbed her hood from behind while the one in front of her was already charging for her stomach. She yelled, struggling to break free. "Ugh!" She grunted as she dropped her weapon and looked for anything sharp to grab to stab the incoming zombie.

John came running down from the stairs to aid in the fight, but was too late when Sweet Pea finally found a pistol nearby and aimed it at the front, shooting at the head, but more zombies came out from the left, and there he was - John finally unloaded on four out of the five zombies that were ready to attack, and put his knife around the last zombie's throat, cutting him. The zombie still had a grip on Sweet Pea, until WHAM! She hit him behind with a heavy rock, damaging his brain.

John and Sweet Pea looked at each other, but he spun around and kicked someone from behind - another zombie with a red mark on his head. Must be group leaders that can be taken down easily along with the rest of his crew.

Babydoll, however was having trouble. Despite her neat sword skills and chopping off the heads of her attackers, she failed, however - to get one coming from behind that pinned her down. The zombie was ready to bite her, but not before he stopped and got off of the leader, motionless. It was Sweet Pea who fired at the leader, and helped her up.

"Let's get to the train." Sweet Pea had said, following John along as more zombies came from the distance, charging at them like bees to honey, and began to step up, until Sweet Pea fell back when a zombie managed  to grab hold of her leg and tried to pull it to the other side, until John grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her, and shot the zombie twice in the hand.

She let go and pulled away slowly, looking at John for a moment, then turned around and walked up another small flight of stairs and found the derailed train.  Soon, John followed from behind and the trio ran inside the train to see nothing but pulled wires, dead bodies, and another car up ahead, that had some type of dark hole ahead.

They walked through quickly, but kept their eyes peeled for any more zombies that were ready to come back to life and kill any of them. The ground was already shaking and the three just ran with their lives and found that the dark hole turned out to be some slide to go down. Behind John, there was the army approaching them as John closed the doors behind, letting one or two in between the doors, giving them little time to break in.

"We're gonna have to slide down!" Babydoll called back to us. And she went down without hesitation. Sweet Pea let John pass her as he looked back at the trains and noticed the doors already beginning to break down. And so, he slid down the hole, just like a kid in a water park, minus the screams of course. Sweet Pea followed behind, and as John was about to get out, she flew out of nowhere and crashed into John, landing safely on impact due to the rocky ground. He got up off of her, and held out his hand. "My bad."

Sweet Pea reached out her hand and he grabbed it, lifting her up gently, then focused back to looking around in this dark, spooky, area. It was quiet. _Way_ too quiet. Everything was too dark and there was no light in here, until John pulled out his phone and shone it around, but it did nothing but shine in small places.

But all of a sudden, lights came on -and it was the subway tunnels, lightened up. And there was a command center filled with electricity. Must be labs there too, John thought to himself. And there would be more weapons in there, hopefully - to kill any more zombies incoming.

John walked ahead toward the Command Center, and the two girls behind him followed. They didn't keep their aims down, and the young man just looked around, being overly cautious, and found some type of weapon lying on the table. It looked futuristic, of course, but it appeared to be one-handed and there was some pedometer on top, with no numbers displayed. Sweet Pea and Babydoll took the time to look around for any signs of a injector, there had to be one - specifically golden, but as large as John's knife.

And with John around, all he cared about was that weapon he found. It looked heavy to him, but he saw something shining below, something very golden. He hoped it was a key, but, as soon as he opened the drawer below - there was nothing. Nothing, but a golden towel. And below it...

John grabbed the paper out of the drawer just in time before the door closed, and there it was - a golden injector.

"Hey, guys..?" John called back to them softly through his earpiece.

Babydoll turned around to face John, and saw the golden injector in his hand. The young man had pulled out his other knife and compared both of the handheld objects, hoping they were the same size.

"Sweet Pea - he's got the golden injector." Babydoll informed the blonde behind her. She sighed in relief as she remembered it - golden and in the form of some type of gun, like the Noisy Cricket from Men in Black.

John smiled and then turned around to see the top drawer opened up. There it was - more weaponry, all of it looked alien to him, and in delight, he pulled out the J2 - Alien pistol, and then grabbed the "heavy" weapon on top, and held it with one hand. Funny, the weapon wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. There was a label on the side that read - DP Gun.

DP? Did it mean the DiP gun? Or was it another name that can't be revealed?

"Let's see how this gun works.." John said out loud. He was shushed a little, but noticed corpses - _hundreds and thousands_ of corpses. And they were all waking up around them. _Probably the best time to get that gun working, buddy.._

John fidgeted with the gun a little, and there was some pin - possibly the safety pin. The zombies were already waking up and their bones started cracking in place. _C'mon, c'mon..._

_Finally!_

John turned the pin up, and just like that, the gun just activated, with neon lights swirling inside of the gun.

There was a horde coming towards the three, and they were already firing their guns and almost being overwhelmed. There was a horde coming down already like a group of tokens inside of a machine being pushed, but out of the blue-

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB WUUUUUUUUUUUUUB WUUUUB WUUUUUUUUB WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH!

Four blasts from the gun had knocked John back to the ground, and there were at least six, maybe _eight_ groups of those _freak bags, DEAD._

"Whoa...!" John exclaimed at the weapon in his hands. "Let me try that again."

He began to grab the handle of the gun, and twirled it like the Terminator's shotgun, beeping like a strobe light, then ready to fire.

One fast zombie came leaping at him. BRRRRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAHHH.

Another on the side as he spun the gun by holding the handle, and OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW. Dead.

A third zombie came running toward John, and after a reload - WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU.

"Oh, I'm so gonna patent this gun!" John whispered, laughing really hard.

Sweet Pea just looked at him as if he was acting mentally, but her expression just changed into a shocked look and nodded.

Babydoll was confused by what the gun had done. All the noises that sounded like robots, my God - she couldn't tell if that gun was speaking or what!

"Let's get moving, I think Blondie and Rocket are already up there, waiting for us and they must have found the key already." John replied, holding the gun. If he was that good at firing the gun, then he would've been Tom Cruise from Minority Report.


	11. Grabbing the Key and Syringe/Sadness..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick battle between the five girls and John Smith against Two-Heads and the zombie army. In reality, John has thoughts about his past that he couldn't reveal and somehow takes a liking to Sweet Pea despite her attitude towards him and they don't share their reactions of what they really think of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubstep gun returns! XD
> 
> Stay tuned for more on Sunday or Monday Night!
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudos, and listen to any music if you like! XD
> 
> WARNING: Also contains some language and violence.

Blondie and Rocket had begun firing upon any of the undead they see, but were surprised that they didn't waste plenty of ammo as all the corpses were already shot down by Amber in her robot during the segregation of the group.

Surprisingly, they also made it through the area quietly like soldiers in the night - staying frosty and staying silent.

There was a truck, on the way that wasn't damaged at all. But it was down- down another major crater, but there were no other sinkholes around. Hopefully, there would be a key somewhere - there _had_ to be a key. But nothing like what Blue use to have - a silver, maybe chrome key, the size of a kitchen knife.

Rocket began to slide down first, but carefully and Blondie followed along, obtaining her axe. Once they were done sliding down, they approached the truck. Rocket aimed her gun while Blondie went on to look inside, opening the back of the truck quickly, and noticed something glowing in the front. Could this be it? The golden key that Baby was talking about?

Blondie wasn't so sure, so she looked back at Rocket, and they nodded. As she entered the vehicle, she looked around for the Key, the gold color shining somewhere between the computers or the seats. But there were two corpses lying in the front seats, and that's where the gold must be coming from.

Blondie was just about to grab one of them, when something had grabbed her hand. It was one of the corpses - and both dead bodies formed together and were ready to attack, until Blondie struggled and split one of the heads with her axe, and kicked him the chest. She flew back outside of the truck, where the two headed zombie began to grow out four arms  and was already tearing out the front of the truck, with the undead surrounding the major crater.

"Blondie...!" Rocket cried out, alarmed. "There's more here!" She pulled out her UMP 45 and Blondie holstered her axe, pulling out her MP5K. "How many?" She asked.

"Too much to count!"

At least 10 zombies came in from one side and 10 on another. As 5  jumped to get to Rocket, she fired blindly while trying to step back to Blondie. She managed to hit 2 in the head, but had to use her combat moves to kick down a few and snap one zombie's neck.

Blondie, however, already started firing at the 6 zombies that came leaping from above, and four of them got shot dead while Blondie had to pull out her axe, slicing one in the head and tossing it at the head. The last zombie caught it, but the black haired girl managed to give him a good kick between his legs, and took out the axe and came face to face with the two headed monster. There had to be some way to take him down without wasting all their ammo.

"Amber! We're gonna need some back up!" Blondie cried out through the earpiece. No response, and there could have been no signal. "Amber, are you there?"

Rocket was almost getting overwhelmed with the amount of zombies that she's facing. Maybe ten more or at least twenty would have been enough to be beat down. But suddenly, she had remembered something - there were bombs in that truck that weren't already damaged and can be used to take out the hordes, but they must have thought that Two-Heads was the leader of _all_ the zombies.

"Rocket!" Blondie shouted back, coming face to face with Two-Heads.

"Blondie!" Rocket ran into the back of the truck, looking for any explosives. There was a whole box of them, and inside the box with bombs, there were flares. Rocket pulled one out, but it lit up and she threw it outside of the truck. Every zombie that was advancing towards her, stopped, and turned their attention to the flare. They all crowded around the light, and seemed to care more about the pretty little red light more than the humans. _Huh, that works..._ Rocket thought to herself. She got out through the truck and tosses more flares, then happened to toss a grenade in the flare before she ducked down for any explosions, and didn't know that Two-Heads was super close to hitting her. Rocket ducked _just_ at the right time when she stuck a flare into his open heart, when Two-Heads just roared in pain and fury, and managed to kick her in the stomach back, sending her to the ground with an _umph!_ There was another zombie like Two-Heads already descending below and was trying to get all the zombies off of his twin.

Rocket felt the pain in her stomach as she crawled back slowly to the wall. At least it wasn't her heart or she would be gone, but Rocket had a bit of strength left to stand, and so she did after a few minutes. Most of the zombies already began to crowd around him - when Rocket suddenly remembered - the key was _inside_ of Two-Heads!

"Blondie!" Rocket tried calling out to Blondie but she couldn't clear her voice. Blondie watched what was happening, and rushed to her in time to carry her.

"How bad?"

Rocket motioned to her stomach, when she noticed that she was wearing a rocky vest. The two girls sighed in relief, but Rocket almost had the wind knocked out of her. Blondie noticed the zombies piling over Two-Heads when one zombie dug his fist deep into his chest, then grabbed something golden and tossed it out and next to the truck.

They were both surprised when they realized it was the key, and Blondie would have to run and retrieve the key. She looked to Rocket and they both exchanged nods, with Rocket holding their guns, and Blondie pulling out her pistol to go ahead and run. Rocket was firing at any incoming zombies, Blondie and went underneath the truck while dodging zombies and grabbed the golden item. There it was, the key! She got away immediately until, Two-Heads grabbed her and didn't let go, then grabbed Rocket and kept a strong grip on them while the zombies were too busy fighting each other. He was squeezing both of them tightly, and was ready to drain them completely.

"Hey, Super Freak!" Came out of nowhere.

Two-Heads turned around and saw Babydoll, Sweet Pea, and John on top. The young man aimed his gun, and fired directly into the heart.

BWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAHHH BWWWWWWWWWWAAHHHHHHH BWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHH!

Three powerful blows into the heart was just enough to let Rocket and Blondie go, giving both Babydoll and Sweet Pea a chance to slide on down and rescue the two, while John just slid down lastly, and began to fire at any incoming zombies. Sweet Pea was yelling to her sister as more zombies began to

He reloaded quickly, and knew that the gun only needed energy. But as far as he was concerned, this gun could kill, incapacitate - it was _the ultimate_ sonic dubstep gun.

Here comes two - John gave a spinning kick to one zombie and a jumping kick to the next, then spun his gun around, reloading as much as he could - then with a humongous zombie - RTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

And two more - WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUWBUWBWUBWUBWUW WUBUB REEEEEE

And finally, the two hordes about to come for the two sisters -a loud and strong _BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB AAGGGGGGGH UUUUUUHHHHHHHH REEEEEEUUUUUU UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU WUU BREEER EEER BREERERERERERE!_

The blast was so loud, it nearly shook the earth, and sent the horde exploding while Sweet Pea and Rocket stumbled back falling. Two-Heads was ready to kill the two, when he felt green blood oozing out the moment he grabbed the two.

There was strong, rapid fire in various colors - WUUUUUUU DUUUUB WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB WUUUUUR HEEUUUUUUH WUHUHUHUHUH REEEEEEEEEEER WAHWAHWAHWUB UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR HUUUUUUUUUU WHBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB WHAAAAAAAA EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

John yelled in a triumphant voice as he fired the gun, which did more damage to Two-Head's limbs than his twin that he shot directly in the heart. "Come on, you motherfucker!!!!" Was close to being loud, but the taunt was so low that nobody could hear it except for Two-Heads, who was already on the verge of dying. He lie on the ground next to the truck and Babydoll, where he came up and reloaded his gun with the energy batteries like a revolver and twirled his gun, then aiming it in the head.

"You picked the wrong people to screw with." John stated, pulling the trigger.

WUWUWAWUBWUBWUB!

And just like that- Two-Heads exploded into ashes and John went up to Rocket and Sweet Pea. He holster his gun on the back of his jacket, then pulled up Rocket and Sweet Pea. "You both okay?" The young man asked, checking if they were wounded. Rocket sighed and nodded, Sweet Pea just stood still, allowing him to check for her scars. Seeing that they were okay and that Rocket almost got beat down critically, Two-Head's twin, _the leader_ , stood up, still uninjured from the bullets. John turned around and aimed his dubstep gun. "Don't try anything tricky, my man!" He yelled out to him, pointing the alien weapon. John put away his dubstep gun and pulled out the two J2 pistols.

TW Twin was confused - and so were the zombies as they stood frozen by the death of their co-leader. Most of them were backing away. But TW Twin just stepped ahead, acting tough. He must have grumbled something his own monster language. (Damn dirty humans, I always bring back up to a zombie fight!)

"Well, I always bring _my_ friends and a gun - to a zombie fight." John replied after a beat, then fired the J2 in the head, green blood exploding on most of the crowd as the corpse of Two-Head's twin fell dead and the zombies backed up.

The four girls were curious to see how John was able to fight and just looked at him with the two alien pistols. The young man looked back, laughing nervously. "Uh...I played a lot of XBOX."

He pulled out the golden syringe, and Blondie pulled out the golden key. They had successfully grabbed two items, now there had to be a way out of that crater. There weren't any ladders and running back up would be hell to do.

 _"...are you here?"_ A radio crackled.

John pressed the earpiece against his eye and spoke into the mic. "Repeat again?"

_"Blondie, are you there?"_

Oh thank God. It was Amber, and the communications were brought back up again. It was just about to rain, when her robot came descending from the clouds, and landed on the streets, where the zombies ran off to. And next to the robot was a helicopter that the Wiseman used in the past missions, and the ropes  were being sent down. John smiled with success and the team was already beginning to climb up.

Sweet Pea, however just looked at him in dismay. "You almost got-just got my sister-" She couldn't finish the sentence, and just sighed in shock, leaving him as she climbed the rope. Soon after, he followed behind and entered the helicopter. Damn, the helicopter was so big, they had two turrets on different sides and it was ready for takeoff as soon as the six came in and sat down.

The girls were cheering with success and John didn't bother to step in between, feeling a bit guilty, but looking at the golden syringe he got underground. He was curious about why they needed the syringe, but thought about why the girls needed the key.

He was just about to look up, when Rocket looked at him. "Thanks, John." She smiled at him, then he smiled back.

"What do you want me to do with this? Just hang on to it or give it to you?" The young man asked.

"Just hold on to it, until we know what to do." Babydoll replied back.

As he sat up, Sweet Pea was right next to him, but this time just looked at him with a bit of gratitude in her eyes. She didn't say anything to him, but noticed that John was carrying the Dubstep gun. Sweet Pea studied it curiously, then looked at him for a moment.

"Oh," John began, holding up the dubstep gun, safety possibly on. "You want to trade? This gun can be a bit powerful, but not too complex to reload!"

She just shook her head and looked away.

"All righty then." He replied.

Sweet Pea, however, looked directly back at him. _Maybe Rocket was right, maybe he's not like Blue, but..._ She thought. But what? Did she still not trust him? Did she still want to blame him for getting her sister in danger and almost killed by Two-Heads? It took her a moment to realize that the path her sister took with Blondie to head to the city was simple for her until Amber backed them up, and that there weren't so much corpses to deal with until she, Babydoll, and the young man arrived just in the nick of time. But Sweet Pea- Sarah, _just couldn't stop_ looking at him. She was frustrated on the inside, but she knew something wouldn't matter later.

\--

**1960**

**John's Perspective**

Sweet Pea turned back and approached me. She bent down to look at the jar, and it was a blue ball - in the shape of the Moon, but at least half the size. This is what Babydoll was looking for! I was just about to grab it when Sweet Pea stopped me.

"Don't grab it." She replied quickly.

I just looked at her like something was wrong with her, then I decided to let it out, but calmly. Sighing, I moved my hand away, but touched the jar, and there was an electric connection between me and that blue orb. It was like touching a ball with an orb of electricity, some object that people would mess around with sometimes.

"I know what I'm doing here, it's not gonna pop out and explode into a million pieces if that's what you were thinking." I replied, calmly with a smile on my face.

"I'm just saying - don't grab it, I'm just afraid it will break out randomly and destroy the whole brothel." Sweet Pea replied back, worriedly.

"All righty then."

Ugh, this girl sometimes gets on my nerves and then I end up getting on her nerves. If I said anything about her being attractive she would ignore me or give me a hard kick in the ass. If she was worried about something, I would do my best to come up with the best punch line I could to make her smile. But, ever since I was cured from that drug and since I stepped into the lab - she kept looking at me, and not in a way I'd expect any girl to look at me. I don't know why she stopped being bitchy to me in between, and it wasn't a good time for me to start chit-chatting, but for just one moment - I just looked back at her, then asked:

"Is there something wrong or am I just too good for you?"

You won't believe how Sweet Pea ignored me and calmly turned away, acting like I never asked that question and just looked at the window to see if anybody was coming. When the lights were on briefly, her face looked red - but I could assume she was pissed instead of blushing. I looked around some more after awhile and just couldn't get my head out of that mind control table. I always feared that someone I loved or cared about would be under the influence of someone inhumane and I end up having to kill that person responsible..

I sighed. I thought to myself that I wish I found out who took my own family away from me...and I wish I never isolated myself from everything I wanted good in life - friends, family, _love._

Sweet Pea looked through the window, and called back to me. "Hey, we gotta go." She called out to me.

I couldn't stop staring at that Mind Control isle, and I just slowly walked to Sweet Pea, and nodded.

"What's wrong now?" She asked, calmly.

I was about to answer, but I just said: "Nothing."

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like it, let's go!"

"Wait, let me grab something..."

I found a syringe that turned out to be golden and one of the items required. Perfect. Now we just need the key from Blondie and Amber and we'll see where this all goes tomorrow.

I followed Sweet Pea and wore the lab coat as she did the same.

"What were you grabbing?" She asked me.

I showed her the golden syringe, and she just nodded. "Okay."

I could hear somebody already coming in through the door far away, but we had to act quick, because we'd be back in that lab and stuck for hours if we made the wrong move.


End file.
